Summoning Conditions
by takefourmoments
Summary: During a DA lesson, they are reviewing summoning. Everyone besides Ginny has it down. She askes for extra lessons from Harry, and he instantly turns her down. She gets mad and continues to ask. He finally agrees but...on one condition.
1. I do think we need a plan, Watson

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

Summoning Conditions**  
**Chapter 1

* * *

**

"Okay!" Harry said loudly hushing the DA students. "Today we are going to be reviewing." Many groans filled the room. "I know, I know." He waved his hands nonchalantly. "But, these spells could be really useful and as it's the first meeting of the year, so we need to review..." A soft clicking noise was coming from his left, and he glanced over.

"Stop moving Harry!" Colin Creevey said loudly, positioning his camera every which way and snapping.

"Colin!" he sighed. "Put that stupid thing away." Colin looked at him sadly before thrusting the camera in his pocket. Harry merely shook his head and turned back around. "Okay. Let's get started. We will start with summoning charms. As you remember, to summon say 'Accio'." Murmurs rang out, and people began to shout 'Accio' at the large piles of pillows across the room.

It was their third day back to school. Almost the moment Harry had stepped on the train two days ago, people had been searching for him to find out when the first meeting would be. At Hermione's pushing, he had changed the date on his coin to today. Everyone had seemed bloody happy when he had.

But, Harry couldn't blame them. After a long summer of waiting for a rescue from the Dursleys, Harry had been more than happy to return to Hogwarts. He had been picked up only two weeks before and taken to Sirius' house. No matter the painful memories it brought, he had to go there, it was the safest place. Well, besides Hogwarts.

The two weeks he had spent at Grimmauld Place were alright. He was mostly bored, but glad to be away from the Dursleys.

Coming back to the present, he began to walk around and watch everyone. Neville really seemed to have it down. Harry could remember when they had first done the summoning spells. Neville had had the worst time getting them down. He had finally summoned one of the pillows, but by the look that had appeared on his face, Harry had to believe it was by luck.

He watched Neville for a few moments, then continued walking. Ron was, of course, standing with Hermione. The two had started going out during the summer and couldn't seem to get enough of each other. Of course, they still argued...like they would every stop. He smiled when Hermione scolded Ron on his posture as he summoned a pillow over. Ron was rolling his eyes, and Hermione stomped her foot.Harry laughed softly, making sure not to divert their attention.

Lavender and Parvati had formed a square figure with Dean and Seamus. The four were laughing as they easily summoned the pillows. Padma, Parvati's twin, was next to them, shooting hidden side glances towards Justin Finch-Fletchley, who was humming happily as he summoned.

Harry walked past many others, all of whom were summoning like pros. He was beginning to feel dumb suggesting they review them. Till he came to the last member of DA. Ginny Weasley was by the back wall and slightly hidden in the shadows.

As if she felt his presence, she glanced up meeting his eyes.

"Hey..." She muttered softly.

"Hey Ginny." He smiled and raised his eyebrow at her. She smiled quickly and then looked away. Harry glanced at her feet and then looked behind him, where everyone else had at least ten pillows in front of them (besides Ron, who was still being yelled at). "I see you haven't been as...successful at this."

She glanced at her feet also. "Looks that way..."

"You just not trying?"

"Ah...that's not exactly it." She looked at him.

"It's not?"

"No."

"Then what is it?"

"Well..." She frowned at the pillows across the room. "I can't."

"You can't..." He frowned also. "You can't what? Summon?"

"Yes! That's right." She admitted and Harry smiled. "It's not funny."

"I'm not laughing." He stated truthfully. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Maybe not. But you think it is funny."

"Just a bit." He admitted, and Ginny glared at him pointedly. "But, I could've sworn you could do this."

"Nope. Last time we did, I was standing by Neville. He couldn't do it and I made you think I could and that I was putting on a show of not being able to. So Neville would feel better..."

"Ah..." He let it sink in as it all began to add up. "Let me see you try."

"No." She snapped.

"Yes."

"But..." She sighed and gave in. "Fine. But promise not to laugh."

"Alright..."

"Accio Pillow." She aimed at the pile. Nothing happened. "Accio Pillow." This time she waved her wand hard and fast. Still nothing. "Argh...I have tried everything. Nothing, I mean nothing, works."

"That's weird. Let me see your wand." Ginny handed it to him reluctantly. "Accio Pillow." A large fluffy pink pillow flew over and landed at his feet. He shrugged and held her wand out for her to take. "It's you, you're defective." He laughed slightly, and she glared at him.

"Ha. Ha." She said sarcastically. She tried to snatch her wand from his hand, but he held it tight. "Let go."

"Now, don't go getting all snappy." He smiled.

"Harry..." She sighed. "Let go."

"Nah." With another glare she put her hand on top of his and began to pry his fingers off. Once she had managed, she kicked him hard in the shin. "Ouch." He muttered as she stomped away. He watched her go out of the Room of Requirements with a smile. He really didn't mean to tease her...

Okay, maybe he did. But she made it too fun. She got really angry and her face would darken and her eyes would flash...Harry looked down and with a wave of his wand banished the pillow to the other side of the room.

Teasing Ginny had been one of the things that made the last two weeks bearable. But, he never did it past a certain point. He could tell when she was starting to get really mad, to when she was just annoyed. And he only teased her about little things.

Which only began to cause him problems. Teasing her, that is. The more he hung around her, whether teasing her or just being with her, he began to notice…things. Like, the way her hair looked in the sun. How her eyes lit up when she got mad. They way she clenched her fist before she hexed him. How she smiled...

How bloody pretty she was.

He had definitely come to the realization that he fancied her. Not just a little. A lot. His emotions went wild when the two of them were alone...so he avoided being alone with her. He glanced back to the door she had disappeared behind just in time to see her stomp back in.

She walked back over to him.

"I wanted to practice everything else. Can we move on?" She folded her arms across her chest with a frown.

"Absolutely!" He said enthusiastically causing Ginny to, once again, roll her eyes. "Alright." He called out to the group. "Let's go ahead and banish all the pillows back..."

"Harry." Ginny arrived at breakfast the next morning and sat herself in the seat across from him. She grabbed a hand full of bacon and stuffed a piece in her mouth. She swallowed and looked at him. "I have a favor I need to ask of you." She muttered before stuffing another piece in her mouth.

"A favor?" He watched her swallow and then nod.

"Yes."

"Well, what is it?" He asked puzzled. Ginny held up a finger as if telling him one moment and finished chewing her latest piece of bacon.

"I want you to help me learn to summon."

"I tried during the DA lesson."

"No." She shook her head. "You made fun of me during the DA lesson." In goes the bacon.

"Well...I was trying to help." He smiled. She chewed and swallowed.

"Bloody liar." She sat the rest of the bacon that was still in her hand on the plate in front of her. "So, will you help me?"

"How?"

"I don't know!" She huffed. "Give me private lessons after class or something. "I _have_ to learn how to do this."

"Have to? Why's that?"

"Because. Would you like to go through life not being able to summon?" She mumbled.

"Not really. But, you're not me."

"Harry..." She kicked his foot under the table. Harry laughed. "Think about it, please." She mumbled before standing and moving to sit by Luna at the Ravenclaw table.

Extra lessons with Ginny? He knew he could easily teach her to do the summonin gspell...well, he could try to teach her, she really wasn't any good at it. But...it would be just the two of them. Ginny and him...all alone in the Room of Requirements...Harry shook his head. It was a bad idea to be alone with her. He already knew that. Ginny should ask Hermione or someone else. Everyone in DA was just as good at summoning as him. He had seen it all yesterday.

That was it. He would tell her to ask Hermione. But...what if extra lessons with Ginny, ones where it was just them, would help her see. To see how good they could be together. Maybe she would start to feel the shocks that he felt when they touched. Or have the emotions run through her, the same ones that went through him whenever she was around...

Then, if she didn't...Harry would just feel like a fool. He dug his fork into the plate of eggs and then stared at them. So, he would just tell her no...

Harry finished eating and stood up to leave. On his way out the door, Ginny raced up to him and prodded him in the back.

"Had enough time to think?" She asked as they left the Great Hall.

"Yea."

"So, when you wanna meet first?" She smiled at him happily.

"Ginny, I'm not doing it."

"What?" She stopped walking. "Not doing what?"

"I'm not going to teach you how to summon."

"What? Why?"

"I just...can't. Ask Hermione." He waved his hand in dismissal of the subject. He stopped and looked back at her. She was glaring at him. He stared at her. She took two steps forward and was right in his face. She pointed her finger at his nose.

"You..." Her eyes narrowed. "You're despicable." Harry's eyes widened as she turned on her heel and marched back into the Great Hall.

Despicable was he? He watched Ginny disappear behind the door. He turned around and began walking back to the Gryffindor common room when he heard the Great Hall's door open and turned to look.

"Harry!" Hermione walked quickly to catch up. "Ginny's just told me." She gave him a glare just like Ginny's. "What is you're excuse for not helping her?"

"I _can't_." He sighed and continued walking. Hermione followed with a huff.

"But you have to! She has to learn this." Harry turned his head sideways to look at Hermione.

"Why's that?"

"She...she just has to." Hermione huffed and continued up the stairs.

"So, you teach her then."

"I can't. _I'm_ to busy."

"Typical." He muttered under his breath. "What about Ron?" He asked her.

"Ron can't teach. Besides he slouches over while summoning." She stated as if it were the worst thing in the world.

"Luna?" He suggested.

"Harry!" Hermione's voice sounded frustrated. "Why won't you just do it? You are the DA teacher..."

"Hermione...I already said I couldn't."

"But you _can_." Harry stopped walking and looked at her.

"Why's this so important?"

"It...it just is." Hermione sighed. "Just sleep on it. Think it over and let it sink in. Please." She was almost begging.

"Fine!" She instantly brightened. "I will think about it. But I am only thinking."

"Splendid!" She murmured before turning on the step and heading back down. Harry muttered incoherently as he finished making his way up to the common room.

That night, Harry lay in bed doing what he told Hermione he would do, thinking. Not about giving Ginny extra lessons really. More just about her. He never really thought himself to be a romantic type of person. But when you sit around thinking about one person all day, doesn't that kind of qualify you into the romantic category?

Who knows...but she was all he thought about. At night before bed, during classes, at lunch, during free time. Okay, so maybe not that much. He was beginning to sound obsessive...but, he did think about her an awful lot.

Harry folded his arms behind his head. He had thought about tutoring Ginny in summoning earlier. And he decided that was really the only reason he wouldn't help her. Because he thought about her so much. Well, that and the fact that he wanted nothing more than to kiss her...

Harry sat up quickly. That was it. He could use this...extra lesson thing to his advantage. He should have realized it earlier, when he had been thinking about her acquiring feelings for him.

Only he wasn't sure exactly how to do it...

He stood from his bed and left his dorm. He walked down the stairs and glanced around. Hermione was sitting in front of the fire with Ron and...his heart flipped with excitement...Ginny. He walked over to the couch and took a seat next to Hermione.

"Hey." He said brightly. The three of them looked at him.

"Hey, mate." Ron said scribbling something of a piece of paper.

"Did you decide to help me-" Ginny started.

"No." Harry cut her off. She frowned and shared a look with Hermione. Hermione glanced at him.

"Harry...did you even think about it like you said you would?" She asked, her tone almost scolding.

"Yes. Now, I need a word with you...in private." Harry muttered. Ron and Ginny glanced at him suspiciously. Hermione smiled and nodded. They stood and walked to an empty corner of the common room that was far enough away so they wouldn't be overheard.

As they were leaving they heard Ginny mutter, "Wish Fred had left me a pair of Extendable Ears..."

"So what is it?" Hermione asked leaning against the wall.

"I have decided to help Ginny."

"Really?" She smiled. "Why didn't you just so say so back-"

"But..." He cut in and Hermione frowned.

"I should have known there was a but..." She grumbled softly.

"I want something in return." Harry smiled as he spoke. Hermione looked at him oddly.

"Something in return? Like what?"

"Ginny." He said with a small one shouldered shrug.

"Ginny?" She stared at him dumbfounded before grinning. "So, tell her."

"I can't tell her. I have to be...subtle about it."

"Alright." She nodded and Harry could tell something was already brewing in her head.

"You going to help me I suppose?"

"Of course." She closed her eyes for a second then opened them and smiled. "Let's see. I have an idea. You see, I have watched Ginny lure boys to her. Ones that she wanted something from. Even if it was an answer to homework. She could get them. I mean, you've obviously noticed she isn't a little girl anymore. So you could say Ginny is experienced...in the relationship area."

This is the part where Harry's ears began to ring. Did Hermione really think he wanted to know about Ginny's love life? Well, no, he didn't.

"But, anyway." She smiled and had Harry convinced she was highly unaware of his mental struggle on what she was saying. "The plan is, to tell Ginny you want her to teach you to win over the girl you fancy. Now, we won't tell her it's her."

"Obviously." Harry muttered.

"But, you're going to have to pay close attention. I mean you could even take notes if you wanted. It will be a lesson for a lesson." She shrugged, obviously pleased with herself.

"But...Hermione..." Harry frowned. "I don't see how I am going to end up with Ginny."

"Ah, this is where the fun comes in. You're going to take all the things Ginny tells you to do and use them on _her_." She paused letting it sink in. "You're going to have to do it in a very 'subtle'," She made quotation marks with her fingers as if mocking him. "...way."

Harry stared at her and then smiled. "Hermione. This...it just might work." Hermione stared at him as if offended.

"Of course it will." She smiled. "I'll go get Ginny. You can tell her the...good news. But remember when you tell her, don't muck it up. No acting nervous or stuttering. Don't want her to catch on..." She walked towards the couch.

Harry tried to compose his self just a bit. He wasn't really wanting to tell her tonight. Maybe tomorrow once he had slept on it. But it was too late now. She was standing from the couch. Walking towards him with a glance back at Hermione.

"Hey." She said taking Hermione's place against the wall. Remembering what Hermione said he smiled.

"Hey. Hermione tell you?" He asked dumbly. Of course not, Hermione only found out her self 10 seconds ago. Ginny shook her head. "I have decided to give you the lessons."

"You have?" She asked excitedly.

"But..." He said in the same manner he had with Hermione.

"But?" Her grin faded slightly.

"I want you to teach me something in return." He smiled.

"Harry. There is nothing I could possibly teach you."

"Yes. There is."

"What?" she asked, clearly not believing him.

"I want you to teach me have to win over the girl I like."

"Win over..." Harry saw her whole expression falter and a flash of emotion appear in her eyes. She looked away and then back at him. "Alright."

"Alright." He mocked her.

"When do you wanna start?"

"What's good for you?"

"Tomorrow night?"

"Fine."

"Fine." She turned on her heel and walked away. Harry could tell that some part in their conversation had struck a nerve with her, and he wasn't sure why.

* * *

_alright! So, what did you all think?  
Only good things I hope.  
I will have the next chapter out soon (most likely next Thrusday or Friday)  
Review if it pleases you (I know it will me!)  
_

_-Ashley

* * *

_

_big BIG **BIG** thanks to my beta reader, Charmingly-Holly.  
I would advise you in reading her stories...they rock. I absolutely love them.

* * *

_**  
**


	2. Bad Summoning Skills and Types of Girls

_Here it is! Chapter 2. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Please, continue.  
Sorry about the oddball cut offs, as one of my reviewers pointed out. Thanks by the way. If there is any in this chapter, I'm terribly sorry.  
Enjoy. _

**

* * *

Summoning Conditions**  
**Chapter 2

* * *

**

"Hermione! I can _not_ believe you let him agree to this!" Ginny paced her dorm room. Hermione sat on Ginny's bed smiling. Ginny looked up and glared.

"It's okay Gin."

"No. It's not. This could ruin everything." She sat down on the bed next to hers.

"It won't."

"How won't it. Hermione, I already have to pretend not to be able to summon." She waved her wand and muttered 'accio book.' Her Care of Magical Creatures book flew to her hold. She looked at her pointedly.

"I know Ginny. I know. But you want Harry, right?"

"Yea..." She mumbled.

"Didn't you decided that a little time with him on your own might help him realize..."

"Yes I did!" She stood up and stomped her foot. "But. Now I have to give him how-to-win-over-the-girl-he-likes lessons. I am missing how this is going to help me at all."

"Ginny, sit down, calm down, and think about it. You giving him lessons on how to win over a girl. Sometimes you might have to demonstrate...I promise Ginny, with every magical fiber in me, that it will work." She smiled reassuringly. Ginny sighed.

"Alright. I trust you...for now." She laid down behind Hermione.

"Alright. I need to go...study." She smiled and Ginny rolled her eyes.

"More like go snog my brother."

"That too."

"Bye 'Mione." Ginny muttered as the door closed.

Ginny really had no idea what Hermione was planning by letting Harry argee to that. Over the summer,Ginny had told Hermione about her plans to get Harry. With the whole faking her superb summoning skills for trash. It was kind of hard actually. She had to point her wand a little off from the object and wave it stupidly. The results were bad, but what she wanted.

She had fooled Harry, at least.

She and Hermione had spent many nights at Grimmauld Place practicing...bad summoning skills. Hermione could also not summon perfectly. But no one had to know that.

She had really thought things were going to be looking up for her with Hermione on her side and Harry finally agreeing to teach her. Then he had mentioned the 'conditions.'

Teaching Harry to get the girl wouldn't be hard. She knew how to rope guys in. Not for dating, of course, but for getting things done. And to teach it would be easy. She knew the signs that meant they liked her back. She knew how to show a person you like them without...showing them.

But just because she knew didn't mean she wanted to tell Harry. No, it most definitely didn't. But she had no choice. Maybe, like Hermione said, it would all work out in the end.

Ginny sighed and rolled over onto her stomach. She doubted it.

Harry was arranging all sorts of items on the far wall when Ginny arrived for the lessons. He had gotten to the room an hour ago to fix things up. He sat pillows of all shapes, books, dolls and things as small as a crayon up for Ginny's first practice. He figured that starting small was the way to go. Lighter things were easier to summon.

He hadn't heard the door creak when she entered for he was to absorbed in his thoughts. He had been mulling over the subject of their lessons since last night. He wasn't really sure if it was a good idea anymore. What if Ginny got the wrong idea...

But then, he had realized her getting the wrong idea would be a good thing. He could see her reaction, know how she felt about giving him lessons...

If she even cared at all.

He jumped about a mile when Ginny let out a 'hem hem', in the prefect mock of Professor Umbridge. He spun around and glared at her.

"Hey!" She just about bounced in the room. Hopefully she hadn't gotten the wrong impression...cause she was seeming rather happy.

"Hello. How?s your day been?"

"Alright." She shrugged. "Yours?"

"Great." _Miserable_. He couldn't help but thinking. Their lessons hard been lurking on his mind all day and wouldn't go away. Maybe after their first one he would feel better about it.

"We doing your lessons or my lessons first?"

"Yours." He said in a definite tone. She nodded. Positioning her self in front of the pile of objects, she waited for instruction.

"Okay, as you know, summoning is very useful. I'm guessing that is why you wanna learn it." He didn't wait for her reply. "I'm not sure why you can't do it. It's really simple." He almost seemed to be thinking out loud. "I have gathered some things that might help us. Some ways for you to try. Like standing perfectly straight, sitting down, one leg forward..." Ginny was staring at him oddly. "Hermione told me in class today to try these type of variations."

"Ah..." Ginny would kill her. Hermione who knew perfectly well that there was nothing wrong with her summoning skills, decided to throw Harry and Ginny for a spin.

"Then she also mention trying with your back toward the object and your wand over your shoulder. Might be difficult to see..." He muttered as an after thought.

"I'm guessing you're going to try all these things?"

"Of course..." He shrugged and smiled. "Ron also thought we should try having you do fifteen jumping jack and then casting the spell...I don't know about that one."

"Me either."

"Okay, let me just see you try it regularly."

"Alright." She muttered and concentrated hard. Pointing her wand more towards the dolls than the pillows. She flickered her wand slightly and said. "Accio Pillow."

"No, no." Harry stopped her. "I want you to try on the crayons first. If you can get them to even slightly move..." His voice faded out as she aimed towards the toy wands and said, "Accio Crayon."

"Man..." Harry muttered pulling out his own wand. "Accio Crayon." A bright red

crayon flew at him and he caught it smoothly. Sitting down at the table Ginny hadn't noticed till now, he pulled out a paper. It was a checklist of ways to try. He marked off standing and sighed lightly. "Okay. This time, keep your back really straight."

Ginny did and cast the spell once again toward the doll. The third time she tried with her posture straight, she slipped up and the crayon moved forward a bit. Harry smiled and made her do it again eight more times. These all having no effect.

"I think it was just a glitch. I'm sorry." She said with no meaning in her apology. Harry waved it off and scratched the posture of his list. A chair popped out of no where and Ginny knew Harry must have thought of it. She sat down and looked at him.

"Fire away." He said with a pitying smile. She tried and messed up on purpose. Hermione had told her to make sure not to make any progress in the first few days. Then around the fourth, move something halfway across the room. Harry would be relieved, and the tension would lighten up.

They tried two more ways, on her knees and standing on one foot, both being (of course) useless. Ginny felt kind of bad for a few moments when she saw the stressed out look on his face.

"I'm sorry Gin." He muttered. "I will think of more ways to help you tonight..."

"It's okay. I'm sure I will get it in time." She quickly reassured him.

"Alright." He shrugged.

"Ready for you're first lesson?" She asked trying to get things back into a good mood.

"I..." He nodded. "I guess so."

She pulled her seat up to the table and folded her hands on top of the table.

"What do you want to start with?"

"How should I know? You're the teacher."

"Ah...right." She muttered, thinking momentarily. "How about the signs to recognize if they like you back?"

"That's fine."

"Okay. First, the way they act. If they act giddy all the time, it's most likely one of those you're-hot-and-I-have-a-crush-on-you type things. That or the girl's just a ditz."

"No she's not that one." Harry interrupted.

"She?" Ginny raised her eyebrow.

"Yea, the girl I fancy."

"Oh! About that. Don't you think it would help me teach you if I knew who the girl was?" She said it with a shrug, but her heart was racing.

"Most likely, but no, I won't tell you."

"But..." She huffed. "Well, can you at least tell me if I know her?"

"You do."

"Are me and this...girl...close?"

"Yea. I would say so." He nodded.

"Then.." Her eyes got wide in mock horror. "It's Hermione!"

"No." He grimaced. "Can we get back to the lesson?"

"I guess..." She sighed melodramatically. "Second type of act." She held up two fingers. "The shy type. When you do catch her eye her glances are passive, but when you're not looking there are many hidden stares, hopeful gazes." She sighed. "This type of girl is the one who wants to be with you more than anything but knows she isn't good enough for you. She knows that you would never like her."

Ginny explained this all while looking at her hands. She knew this was her type with him. And she couldn't let him see it on her.

"I think I'm more that type...with the girl." Harry said and Ginny looked up.

"What? You not good enough for some girl...it's crazy." She stared at him.

"I'm serious."

"But..."

"Ginny...I'm not all that. I'm not everything."

"You..." _...are to me._ She stared at him a few more moments.

"Anymore types?"

"Oh! Yea." She snapped out of her trance and tapped her finger on the table. "There is the vicious type. The flirty girls. The ones who just want your body, or with you, your fame."

"Ah...no she's not that." He frowned. "At least...I don't think. I mean, I i do /i have a very nice body."

"You..." She rolled her eyes. "are very egotistical."

"I was kidding." He laughed.

"Then..." she went back to talking about the looks. "there are the clingy girls. I'm not sure I've met one of these yet. The type that want your money, your looks, your fame and your ring on their finger all in one." She smiled.

"Ah..."

"One more type. The crybaby type. The ones who whine over everything. Ex-boyfriends, mistletoes, kisses in Hogsmede..." She let her voice fade with a small laugh.

"Not funny."

"Just a little bit." She pinched her fingers almost together and closed one eye. Looking at him through the small space she smiled again. "I think that's it for today. You agree?"

"Yea. When do you want to meet again?"

"Hmmm..." She shrugged.

"How about every other day?"

"Really?" She asked surprised. She had been thinking the same thing, but only because she liked to be around him.

"Well, not if you don't want to..."

"No! It's fine. The sooner I learn to summon the better."

"And the sooner I learn the get the girl...the sooner I get her." He smiled and, her heart

fluttered. No, Harry, for you it wasn't the sooner the better. Not in her case. The last thing she wanted was for him to go and fall in love...

"Alright. See you after dinner Friday?" She asked with a reassuring smile. Although inside, her thoughts were anything but sure.

"Well I'm not really going anywhere, we do go to the same common room..." Harry pointed out, and Ginny flushed in stupidity.

"Right." She muttered as they walked from the Room of Requirements.

"You all have any more ideas for Ginny's lesson?" Harry asked on Thursday night. Hermione, Ron and Harry were sitting in the common room. Hermione working on a paper for Arithmacy, Ron twirling a piece of her hair in a almost dreamlike state. Harry never thought Ron to be a dreamer...but he was looking like one now.

Harry had the checklist for Ginny's lesson on his lap, a sugar quill between his teeth.

"Oh!" Ron dropped Hermione's hair and sat up straight. "Have her stand on her head!"

"Ron!" Hermione gasped. "Don't be silly." She clucked her tongue at him. "Try...making her balance a book on her head."

Ron snorted. "And you say my idea was silly." Hermione glared at him. "Harry, make sure you tell her to keep her posture _perfect_ at all times. It can affect the waving of your wand and make the spell go off track..." He mocked Hermione's words from the DA meeting.

"That's it." She slammed her book closed. Knocking Ron over, she stood for the couch. "I am in love with an insufferable prat, Harry!" She yelled in anger. Ron gaped at her as she marched to the stairway.

"Hermione..." He whined, standing from the couch and running towards the girls staircase. She 'harrumphed' loudly without turning around and continued making her way up the steps. "I'm sorry. Come on!" He stomped in defeat as she disappeared behind the door of her dorm. It slammed loudly, and Ron sighed. "Girls..." He muttered as he rejoined Harry on the couch.

Many of the students who had been watching the exchange between Ron and Hermione laughed. Others smiled at the thought of the two of them together. Harry, on the other hand, sighed along with him.

"Girls..." Harry repeated him, and Ron looked at him skeptically.

"What girl troubles are you having?" He asked curiously.

"Ah..." Harry stared at the paper with Ginny's name written across the top, his heart beating wildly. He couldn't tell Ron that he fancied his sister. Ron was to overprotective, and Harry didn't want anymore obstacles in his way to winning Ginny's heart. "Not relationship wise, but in different ways. Like with your sister and the summoning spells." He tapped the paper.

"Oh...right." He looked thoughtful. "About that, mate. Try...having her concentrate on a happy memory. Like you have to with the Patronus."

"Good idea." Harry scribbled it down.

"Have her eat some type of food. Try vegetables and fruit." Ron smiled as Harry

wrote them down too. Ron glanced around quickly, then leaned closer. "You really should try having her stand on her head."

Harry rolled his eyes but wrote it down anyway. He also wrote down Hermione's

suggestion from earlier, about the book on her head. What could trying these hurt? Well, besides Ginny's head.

Harry arrived at breakfast the next morning to find Hermione and Ron already there with at least six seats between them. Ron was casting sad looks Hermione way, and she was ignoring him in a way that seemed unconscious. With a humorous smile at both of them, he took a seat by Neville, so that neither would be mad at his choice.

He filled his plate and then began eating just as Ginny showed up. She took a seat across from him, rolling her eyes towards Hermione and Ron. She said hello to Neville then looked at him.

"Those two at it again?"

"Of course." Harry said, shooting them a glance. Ron was still staring Hermione's way, stuffing food in his mouth as he did.

"They wouldn't really be Ron and Hermione if they didn't." She smiled.

"Nope. They are always..." Harry's voice faded as a boy from Ravenclaw walked over to their table. He took a seat next to Ginny. He looked to be her age and it would be sensible that they were friends. But what had shocked Harry speechless was when he leaned over and kissed Ginny's cheek.Ginny smiled at the boy.

"Hey Gin." The boy said, running a hand through his straight shoulder length brown hair.

"Hey Dustin." She said in return offering a piece of bacon to him. He scrunched his nose, shook his head, and grabbed a piece of toast.

So, the boys name was Dustin. Rotten name if you asked Harry. There was nothing good about the name or the person. In fact, the boy's hair was too long. Much too long. Harry reached up and felt his own hair, which was at least five inches shorter.

"Harry?" Ginny asked. He looked over to her quickly. She was staring at him oddly, and he realized he had been glaring at Dustin...er...Dustin's hair.

"Yea?"

"This is Dustin, my boyfriend." She smiled brightly and touched Dustin's arm. Harry felt a pang jolt through his chest and knew instantly that he was mad with jealously. But, he'd be damned if he would show it. He smiled Dustin's way.

"Hey. How is it going?"

"It's going alright, mate." Dustin replied. _Mate...he'd show him mate..._

Harry bit into a piece of bacon as Hermione slipped in next to him. He glanced quickly at Ron, who, by the look on his face, seemed to have gained enough confidence. He stood from his seat and was headed their way. He took the seat next to Ginny just as Hermione spoke.

"Hey Ginny." Her voice sounded tight. "_Who's_ this?"

"Dustin." She said as if it explained everything.

"He's her boyfriend." Harry added calmly, sending a glare Hermione's way as he realized that their plan with the lessons wouldn't be half as effective now.

"Her..." Hermione stared wide eyed at Dustin, then looked to Ginny quickly. The two of them shared a look, and then Hermione smiled. "Well, congratulations."

"Thanks-" Dustin began.

"Wait!" Ron finally interjected after getting over his brief shock. "Boyfriend? But, since when do you have a boyfriend?" His face was turning red from anger and Harry could image steam coming from his ears.

"Since last night." Ginny bite into a biscuit and shrugged. Dustin nodded.

"You can't have a boyfriend!"

"Oh..." Ginny turned in her seat and looked at him. "And why's that?"

"I..." He cast Harry a furtive glance. "I don't know..." he mumbled and took in a large fork of eggs.

The first chance Hermione got to speak to Ginny privately, she took. It was after classes had ended. Hermione pulled Ginny into her room as soon as she walked through the portrait.

"Dustin?" She asked pushing Ginny down to sit on the bed. She stared at her. "Didn't you just tell me last week that Dustin was gay?"

"Yep." Ginny smiled. "I've decided to-"

"Yes." Hermione waved her hand around. "I have already figured that out. What I don't understand...is why?"

"Well..." Ginny stopped talking and bit her lip.

"Well what, Ginny?"

"When I first found out that Harry wanted lessons in return I..." She frowned. "I got a little jealous."

"Of course you did." Hermione said passively.

"So, I am trying to...make him jealous?" She shrugged and looked away. Hermione rolled her eyes and sunk into the bed next to Ginny. This kept getting more and more complicated.

"Ginny..." She sighed.

"Hermione..." Ginny mocked her. Hermione stared at her for a few seconds before shaking her head and standing.

"I am going to supper. You coming?"

"Of course." Ginny stood and followed Hermione out the door. "I am guessing you think it was a bad idea. Beginning to 'date'," She moved her fingers in imitation of quotation marks. "Dustin, that is."

"It's not exactly a bad thing. Just..." Hermione smiled as the reached the bottom of the steps. "not really a good thing."

"Okay. That made no sense-" Ginny flung her arms forward and pushed the portrait door. Just as she was leaning against it, someone opened it from the outside, and she fell. Right onto Harry. She lay on top of him for a few moments, staring at the ground next to his head.

"Ow." He mumbled underneath her. Ginny directed her gaze away form him and smiled.

"Sorry." She rolled off him. His face was red, and he wouldn't look at her.

"It's okay." He stood and offered his hand. She grabbed it and he lifted her to her feet.

"Thanks." She mumbled, now also blushing. She wiped non-existent dirt from her robes and looked at Hermione, who was smiling happily towards them.

"We were just heading to supper." She said in a cheerful tone, which made Ginny frown, considering she hadn't been too happy about Ginny's more recent news.

"We were on our way to get you Hermione." Ron said, also in a happy tone. He was taking Hermione's happiness for granted. Her wrapped his arm around her shoulders and turned around. Ginny shut the portrait door (The fat lady huffing a 'thanks') before following, Harry next to her.

"Classes go alright?" He asked after a few moments of silence.

"Yep." She looked at him from the corner of her eye. "Of course, it would be better if they were over."

Harry smiled as he caught her meeting. "Yes, I guess it would be."

"But, I don't mind these lessons as much."

"Me either." Harry agreed.

"Dustin didn't really like the whole idea of you giving me lessons." She smiled brightly, letting the lie slip from her easily. Dustin thought all this was a big laugh. "But _I've_ convinced him."

Harry's smile had turned into a dark grimace. He quickly reminded himself to lose the jealousy. When Ginny looked over at him, his features where once again set in a calm, nonchalant expression. Which made Ginny frown.

"That's good."

"Yea..." She mumbled as she slipped into the Great Hall.

* * *

_Boom! That's it. Hope you liked. Please tell me what you think about the twists. (With Ginny really knowing how to summon and Dustin.)  
_  
_Next chapter next week. Big thanks to Holly Ann.  
Review!  
Ash_


	3. All talk, no action

_Enjoy!

* * *

_

**Summoning Conditions**  
**Chapter 3

* * *

**

Harry slammed the door as he entered the Room of Requirements. He couldn't sit at the table any longer, not if he was going to contain his jealousy. He sat on a beanbag chair, which was conveniently there, and punch the one next to him.

Dustin and Ginny were being really...lovey dovey at supper. She would ask for a piece of bacon and he would kiss her cheek as he gave it to her. They were holding hands on top of the table the whole time. Then she leaned against him and closed her eyes, sighing happily. And through all this, Harry had calmly eaten his food. He didn't say a word, unless Ron or Hermione said something to him and pretend to be _really_ enjoying the food.

When in fact, the two people across from him, had been driving him mad.

They shouldn't allow house tables to mingle at dinner. Definitely not. He would have to talk to Hermione about that. She was head girl; she could add a few rules here and there. But that wouldn't stop the two of them...not entirely.

Harry clenched the beanbag next to him in his fist. He really needed to calm down. He had told Ginny that he would meet her in the Room of Requirements, that he wanted to sort something out first. But, he doubted he could sort out this problem before she got here.

He looked around the room. The items they were using for Ginny's summoning practice were still in order and the table where they had been sitting, still there. He pulled the list of ideas for her practice from his pocket and glanced over it.

Apart from the things Ron had suggested last night there was nothing new. Half of the list was things that Harry new wouldn't help her at all. Like spinning around ten times then casting it. For one thing, she would be to dizzy afterwards. Also, if she is in the middle of a duel and has to tell her opponent to wait, she had to spin ten times; they are not going to care.

But, it would be fun watching her do it. Harry smiled and he noticed his body had relaxed slightly. The thought of Dustin still heated his thoughts, but he wasn't as tense. He sat the paper on the table and leaned back into the beanbag. He folded his arms over his chest and closed his eyes as the door opened to the room.

"Harry?" Ginny muttered walking into the room. Harry heard her footsteps move and then stop. He couldn't tell where she was at in the room, but he kept his eyes closed. He heard her sigh and then gave a slight jump when she lowered her self into the beanbag next to him. He opened his eyes and turned his head to look at her.

"Hi."

"Hello." She smiled. "Tired?"

"No. Just waiting for you to get here."

"I'm here."

"I noticed." He smirked. She rolled her eyes.

"Doesn't mean I want to be here..." She grumbled jokingly. Next to her Harry stiffened and she could tell he was offended. She turned towards him ready to apologize.

"Rather be with _Dustin_?" Harry's tone was snapping and his eyes were set in a full glare. She glared back at him.

"Maybe I do." She snarled back, her anger flaring. Harry's glare faded in that instant and he looked away from her. He laughed shortly. The laugh seemed bitter and wasn't natural.

"You can go..." He said with a small shrug.

"I..." She frowned at his sudden change in his demeanor. "I need to learn to summon."

Harry glanced over at her and gave a small smile. "Let's get to it then."

Ginny tried hard to balance the book as she focused on where to cast her summoning spell. This was to show that her posture was really bad, if she couldn't hold her book on her head right...

The book tottered off her head for the sixth time and Harry and Ginny sighed in unison. Ginny bent down to retrieve it as Harry marked it off the list.

"I saw you give up on that one." He said standing. He grabbed the list off the table and skimmed through it. "Alright..." He mumbled almost to him self.

"Alright?" She repeated him.

"Let's try this one." He pointed somewhere on the paper. Ginny waited with low enthusiasm. "It's kind of like casting a Patronus. Think of a really happy time and then, cast the spell."

A happy time...Ginny thought hard. She couldn't really remember a time she had been extremely happy. Well, she could think of few. The day Percy returned home, when her father had won yet another drawing for money at the Ministry, the day she had fallen for Harry...

She looked over at him. He was staring at her hopeful eyes.

_Sorry__Harry_. She thought. _You're __going to have to be disappointed again. _Ginny knew it was to early in the operation to move any items. Large or small. She had to wait at least two more meeting.

So, she decided to concentrate on the fact that Harry like someone instead of a happy memory. Not that either would help her move the box of crayons.

"Okay, I got one."

"What is it?" He asked curiously.

"Can't tell you." She winked and Harry frowned. "Nothing important." She shrugged. "Accio Crayon!" She cried pointing towards the wall and waving her wand vigorously. The spell, of course, failed. Harry sighed.

"You're sure your memory was happy enough?"

"Positive." She lied.

"Bloody..." He marked it off the list. "Alright. Let's try..." He frowned. "Try spinning around in a circle ten times, then casting the spell."

Ginny just stared at him. "You can't be serious."

"I am." He smiled. "It's that or standing on your head..."

"Ugh..." She moaned before spinning around. After her ten spins, she couldn't even focus her eyes. Pointing her wand wherever it was, she shouted, "Accio Crayons!"

"I was really hoping that would work." Harry muttered marking it off. Ginny made her way to a chair clumsily. "Next we can-"

"No more!" She cried softly laying her head down. "To dizzy."

"The dizziness will fade..." He pointed out. Ginny shot him a desperate look and Harry sighed. "Fine, fine..." He folded the list and stuck it in his pocket. Ginny kept her head down a few more moments, blinking a couple times to fix her vision. She lifted her head and smiled.

"All better I suppose."

"Good." He smiled and stretched his back using the chair. "What are you teaching me today?"

"Well..." She stared at him. "I'm not really sure."

"You're not sure?"

"Nope. There is a lot to teach you. But, I don't know where to start."

"Oh."

"We could go over how to dress, how you should act, things you should do for her, how she is going to dress, whether or not it will last..." She shrugged as she counted them off on her fingers.

"I take it there is more."

"Oh yes."

"Hmm..." Harry repeated the things she said in his head. "Let's go over how I should act."

"Alright. How you act can be a very essential thing. Acting nervous, will give it away completely that you like her. It could even possibly scare her off. Not to many girls want some guy walking two steps behind her muttering to himself on their first date." She grimaced. "It's not attractive."

Harry nodded. "Nervousness, shows girl you like her, not attractive." He repeated. "Got it."

"Also acting like a manly-man isn't a good thing. Girls don't like to hear about your many accomplishments, they don't care what kind of after-shave you wear, as long as it smells good. They don't want to know that you can do thirty-five different versions of the Wronski Feint on your broom." She smiled when Harry bowed his head sheepishly. He _had_ boasted about being able to Wronski Feint thirty-five different ways one night in the common room. "Maybe after your first few times of hanging out, then you can fill her in on this kind of stuff. If it's meant to be and she really likes you, she'll want to know this kind of stuff. But on the first date...it's not needed."

"No tales of Wronski Feint achievements, got it." He smiled.

"Then there is sucking up. It more depends on the girl though. Some girls _love_ to hear how pretty they are over and over again. Some, think it's annoying and makes a girl think you want in her pants. But, if you tell her she's pretty and mean it, and she can tell you mean it, then..." She looked away. "...then she will be the happiest girl alive." She looked back and forced a smile. "Slight exaggeration, but you get my point."

"Got it."

"Also, don't act stupid. Don't embarrass her on your first date. You can be funny, humorous, but goofing off and horse playing is too much. She will get embarrassed and most likely never want to be seen with you again."

"So, no acting like Fred or George." Harry muttered and Ginny laughed.

"That's really all you have to worry about. Don't act stupid, nervous, manly or like a suck up and you should have it down."

"But..." Harry paused. "What if I get nervous? I mean, I know I will. Going on a date with...her...it's going to be fabulous. But, I'm not going to know how to act."

"Have you ever even talked to this girl before?"

"Yes."

"Then just act like you normally would." She shrugged.

"But, it's not a normal time, it's a date."

"Harry..." She sighed. "Just be yourself. Any girl would be honored to go out with you."

"You really mean that?"

"Yes." She stated honestly, looking away form him again.

"Thanks."

"Anytime..." She grumbled.

If only she had looked over at him. If only she hadn't been worrying that he would see her every thought reflected in her eyes. She would have seen that all he really wanted to know was if she would.

"So, have you ever wondered what it would be like to walk in the stars?" Dustin asked Ginny a week later at breakfast. She glanced over at him and smiled.

"No, I sure haven't." She laughed slightly wondering if he realized how gay he sounded.

"Well. One day, you and I will. We'll fly to the moon together and as we are landing, I will gently kiss your lips..." He turned her head towards his and planted a soft, but very fake, sweet kiss on her lips. Ginny laughed again. She sometimes thought Dustin should be an actor. He was very good at it.

"Dustin, not now, we are in public." She scolded all the while smiling.

"Fine then, later." He brushed her hair off her cheek and winked before grabbing a muffin and biting into it. Across the table, Harry knocked over the salt and quickly picked it back up, muttering incoherently under his breath.

Dustin knew exactly what Harry's salt knocking over meant. One, that Dustin had completed his mission for this morning. Two, that he was mad with jealousy. Yes, he could tell when Harry got jealous. Every single time. He studied the boy…but, what gay guy wouldn't? Harry was bloody hot…

But, he wouldn't tell Ginny what he had figured out about Harry's green-eyed monster. If the girl couldn't get see it herself, then she wasn't ready for it. All right, so she was. She had been ready to take on Harry Potter since she was eleven. But, telling Ginny that Harry was jealous wouldn't solve anything.

Besides, she wouldn't believe him anyway.

"Oh shoot." Dustin mumbled. Ginny glanced over. "I have to be going. See you in class, love." He kissed her cheek and left the table, Ginny saying her goodbyes as he walked away.

"Love?" Hermione repeated and Ginny blushed. Harry glared at his plate. He had been wondering the same thing. The two of them hadn't been going out for more than a week and they were already to the love stage?

"It's nothing." Ginny mumbled at Hermione. "He was kidding."

"Then why are you blushing?" Hermione questioned with a raised eyebrow. Harry watched Ginny glare towards the older girl. He resumed staring angrily at his plate.

Harry wasn't sure what to think anymore. While Ginny and Dustin seemed to grow closer and closer, the plan him and Hermione had, seemed to be going down the drain. Fast.

They had five meetings in all and didn't seem to be progressing at all. With either lesson. Ginny was still doing very badly at summoning and had yet to make _any_ improvements. At all. He was beginning to wonder if the day he say the crayon move, had been a trick of his eyesight.

They had tried almost everything. Even Ron's suggestion of standing on her head. Which had, as Harry had thought, done nothing but hurt her head.

His lessons weren't any better. He had yet to be able to use any of the lessons on Ginny. He wasn't even sure if he was going to be able to. The last three lessons had once again been all talk. She had told him how to identify a girls feelings by the way she wore her hair, the way she dressed and the way she talked. The next lesson she had told him what kind of message his clothes, hair and speech could be sending out.

All talk, no action. There was no way he could use what Ginny taught him against her if she kept talking about sending out signals. When he brought this up with Hermione the next day, she frowned.

That was it. She simply frowned. Which made Harry frown also. So, they both set there frowning. For a good two minutes at least. Then Hermione looked at him and sort of squinted her eyes, her frown leaving.

"I've got it!" She announced. Harry smiled thankfully.

"What do you got?"

"Your going to have to speed things up your self. Instead of waiting for Ginny to make the first move, you make it."

Harry's frown returned. "Hermione, Ginny is the one teaching the lessons."

"Ah, yes. But, you're going to turn things around on her side."

"By that you mean...?"

"I want you to help her cast the spell."

"Help her like how?"

"Let's see." Hermione stood and began to pace. "Tell her to try doing the spell a certain way, then pretend to notice how she is waving her wand. Tell her she is doing it all wrong." She stopped and looked a him with a smile. "Walk behind her and take her wand in yours. Then help her cast it."

"Er..." Harry just stared at Hermione who was looking rather triumphant. "I don't know if I can do that..." He mumbled.

"Do you want to move things to the touching stage or not?" She snapped glaring at him.

"Ah...right. I guess I can try."

"Good. Do it tonight. I want to know the results." With that, she turned on her heel and walked out of his dorm room.

He had left supper early again. He had been every night for the past week and Ginny had no idea what the cause of it was. He always said that he wanted to go prepare for their meetings, or had homework to do. But Ginny knew for a fact that the former was a lie. They were using the room of requirements.

So, each day, she frowned at his back as he stood from the table, muttered his excuse and walked from the Great Hall. Then, moments after he left, Dustin would stand and leave also.

Dustin said that after Harry left, his job was done. Which Ginny had no idea what that was supposed to mean.

Well, Ginny was bloody sick of everyone leaving with out giving her a real excuse. So she stuffed a forkful of eggs in her mouth and stood from the Gryffindor table. She ignored Hermione's questions and stomped to the door. It was time for some explanations.

Harry had just taken a seat in the beanbag when Ginny came stomping into the room. He stared at her surprised and she shot him a knowing smiling. Knowing what, he had no idea.

"I knew you didn't come in here to 'get ready for the lessons.'"

Ah, that explained her look. Harry frowned, not knowing how to respond as she look a seat next to him.

"Guess I've been caught red handed." He joked.

"Yea. You have." She agreed. They feel silent and Harry felt the need to clarify him self.

"I just come in here to think."

"To think." Ginny repeated, watching him from the corner of her eye.

"That's right."

"The think about...what?"

Harry stretched his legs out and folded his hands together, resting them in his lap. He couldn't answer that question truthfully. Not to her. He had left the Great Hall early today, because he wasn't sure he could follow through with Hermione's plan.

Him and Ginny barely ever came in contact, skin to skin, even if it was just their hands. When they did, it was only long enough for Harry to feel the shocks run up his arm, before he pulled away. And now, he was supposed to hold her hand in his, and cast the spell.

He just wasn't so sure about that. Hermione obviously thought it would work. Or she never would have suggested it. He could tell that his bushy haired friend was all too sure it would make things speed up.

Harry just wanted his lessons to move quicker. He wanted Ginny to show him what to _do_ on a date. If he ever got one. It was beginning to seem unlikely. Dustin and Ginny seemed to be getting closer and closer. He couldn't even look at Dustin anymore, with out feeling like he wanted to sock him in the jaw.

But, that wasn't very mature.

Ginny nudged him in the shoulder. He glanced over.

"What?"

"Aren't you going to answer me?" She frowned.

"Answer?" Oh, that was right. She wanted to know what he had thought about when he came in here. But, he still couldn't tell her. His thoughts always had her spun to them in some twisted way. So he simply shrugged and replied, "Everything."

He stood form the beanbag and offered his hand to her. She slipped hers into his and the shocks he had thought about earlier went racing up his arm. He tugged her to her feet and she ended up standing directly in front of him. He released her hand and took a step back.

"Ready for your lesson?" He smiled brightly and decided to tackle Hermione's plan. Now, he just had to hoped it worked.

* * *

_Alright...I will post the betaed edition of this chapter as soon as Holly gets it to me. _

_Please tell me what you thought on the chapter itself by reivewing!  
Next chapter **will** be up Friday.  
Thanks!  
Ash  
_


	4. Aye, aye Captain

_Right. Here we are! On time **and** betaed. Thanks to Holly Ann. _  
I don't own Harry Potter.

**

* * *

Summoning Conditions  
Chapter 4-Aye, aye Captain. **

* * *

Up, open. Down, closed. Up. 

This was difficult, and Ginny didn't know what Harry's problem was. The last time they had met for her summoning lessons, he had had her stand on her head and cast the spell. She could barely manage to stay balanced for two seconds, much less cast her spell. Ginny was beginning to think he got some sick humor out of watching her make a fool of herself.

Earlier, after she'd asked him what he thought about, he'd stood from the beanbags answering with a lame 'everything', they had gotten down to work. Or, at least that's what Harry had called it. Ginny called it unwanted exercise.

She also thought doing thirty jumping jacks before casting the spell was an incredibly stupid idea. But, she was doing them. And thankfully, she was almost done. Only seven more.

Or was it eight? She didn't know anymore. It took too much brainpower to jump and count at the same time. She did seven more, stopped, and heaved a breath. Then, as quickly as she could, using her last bought of breath, she pointed her wand randomly and cast the spell.

And by golly if the stupid things didn't move in the slightest.

"Ah." Harry said with a small laugh. "That's too bad."

"Oh, yes." She smiled sarcastically and took a much-needed deep breath. "It's terrible. I really wanted to do a load of jumping jacks each time before I summon. It was right up there with the head stand on my favorites list."

"Now, Ginny." He clucked his tongue at her. "You're just to out of shape. I can do fifty jumping jacks and not lose a whiff of breath."

"I'm sure you can." She muttered sitting down in one of the chairs and Laying her head on the table. "I'm worn out now."

"Well, that's too bad." Harry said making her groan. "I think I know what the problem is."

Oh, gee. He sounded much to sure of himself. She glanced at him without lifting her head.

"What's that?"

"It's your wand technique. It's very bad." He shook his head pitifully. "I'm surprised you can swish and flick right."

"I swish and flick very well thank you." She muttered sitting up straight. She had no idea what Harry had in mind.

"Well, you might be able to swish and flick, but swish and flick is not the summoning movement." Harry pointed out with another smile. He was sounding so much like a teacher that it was a tad bit scary. He was also smiling...alot.

"I know."

"Well, you definitely have been swishing and flicking your wand." Another shake of the head and smile. She glared.

"Have not."

"Have to."

"Fine." She exclaimed standing. "What do you suggest we do about this technique problem of mine?"

"I'm going to help you fix it." He shrugged.

"How are you going to do that?"

"You'll see." This time his smile seemed mysterious. She didn't like the sound of this.

-

He was really going to blow this. He knew it. He was much too nervous. It was most likely seeping right through him. His nervousness, that is. He kept smiling. Well, that wasn't really so bad. Maybe Ginny just thought he was extremely happy.

Well, at least he wasn't stuttering. That would really be bad. There could be no excuses then. You don't stutter when you're happy. Only when you're nervous. Which he was.

He kept his words clear and without stammers the best he could. But it was much too late to turn back now. He had already brought up the subject of her wand technique. That had been the plan. Now, he just had to tell her to get into position to cast the spell. And then...

He took a quick breath and once again smiled. Damn his extremely nervous self.

"Alright Gin." He took a step forward. "Go ahead and act like your going to cast the spell." She did as told and then glanced at him for further instructions. "Now, try and summon the crayons, so I can study you wands movement once more."

More like so he could try and contain himself before he had to get close to her.

"Accio Crayon!" She said with little emotion. She flicked her wand just as he would if he was the one casting. He frowned in the knowledge that this wasn't really the answer to her summoning problems. Oh well, at least he had frowned instead of smiling again.

"Right, see. Swish and Flick. That's bad; no swishing needed." He walked closer to her. "Go ahead and make like you're going to cast again."

_Alright Harry_. He scolded himself as she got ready to cast. _You can do it._

"Now what?" She asked growing impatient.

"This is where I help you." He took a step so that he was directly behind her. Her robes brushed his chest. Before he had a chance to think otherwise, he quickly grabbed Ginny's wand hand in his.

There went the sparks, up his arm and to his chest, making him shiver involuntarily. But it wasn't so bad. Being this close to Ginny. He should have realized that he would fully enjoy having her hand in his when he had been contemplating this earlier. But, being the stupid prat he was, he hadn't.

Well now, he knew it. And to be frank, he was really enjoying it. He leaned his head down closer to hers, as if to get the same vision she was. He positioned their arms so the wand was pointing at the box of crayons.

"Now, Ginny. Summon the crayons."

"A-Accio Crayon." She muttered and Harry waved the wand for her. The crayons came soaring across the air and Ginny caught them smoothly.

"Well, I'll be. I really wasn't expecting that." He said truthfully, stepping back. Ginny's body seemed to relax, but Harry took no real notice. He was much to happy about her summoning.

She spun around to face him. He expected her look to mirror his, which was happy and relieved. Instead she was frowning and biting her lip.

"You did it." He mentioned, trying to get her to realize that this was good.

"Yea..." She mumbled. Harry frowned.

"Isn't that good?"

"Yes. But..." She paused and looked away form him. "I only did it because you helped me. I still can't do it on my own."

"Oh...I'm sure we will figure something out." He said apologetically, realizing the disappointment it was. She must have gotten her hopes up and then shot back down. "I could always just hold your hand whenever you need to summon."

"Ha ha." Ginny rolled her eyes. "Can I leave now? I mean, can't anything else you have in store for me wait?"

Harry stared at her. "Well, sure it can wait."

"Good." She took two steps towards the door before Harry grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"But, you can't leave." Harry muttered, and he felt Ginny stiffen.

She really wished he would just stop touching her. It was doing no good for her what so ever. She didn't like the things it made her feel. It was no good. None. And it didn't help that she had a _very_ strong impulse to jump his bones and snog him senseless. That really wouldn't do them any good.

_You never know Ginny._ She told her self. _There is a possibility that he could enjoy you jumping his bones. _She mentally snorted.

"Yea right, and pigs can fly." She whispered under her breath. Harry, who still had a grip on her wrist, smiled.

"They can if you charm them to."

She glanced up at him and smiled also. Then another ting went from her wrist and she shook her arm free. "I am really going now." She took another step when Harry grabbed her wrist again.

"You really can't leave."

"I can't?" She glanced at him puzzled.

"We have a deal Ginny. I gave you your lesson for today. You owe me mine." He released her arm as realization dawned on her.

"Oh!" She really felt like an idiot. A really big one. "I'm sorry. It slipped my mind." And it was all your fault. Yours and your stupid hand's.

"That's alright."

Ginny walked to a table and sat down. Harry, on the other hand, remained standing. She glanced over at him.

"Aren't you going to sit?"

"No."

"No?" She repeated with a sigh. Things just didn't seem to want to go easy for her today.

"No. I want to pick the topic for my lesson to day."

"Alright." She nodded, not really minding him picking the idea; she had nothing herself.

"I want you to show me what I should do."

"What do you mean?" Ginny's forehead wrinkled in confusion.

"I mean, I want the physical stuff. I want to know when it's a good time to touch my date. If I should hold her hand and when. If I am supposed to brush the piece of food off the side of her mouth..." He waved his hands around briefly and Ginny began to pale.

This was it. What Hermione had been talking about when she said Ginny could use her lessons to get closer to Harry. This was the chance Hermione had been hoping Ginny would find. Only, Ginny wasn't ready for it. After having to deal with holding his hand for less than two minutes, she wasn't sure if she could touch him more. Without jumping his bones, that is.

But, she couldn't really tell him that now could she. Ginny didn't necessarily fancy Harry knowing how she felt about him and his bones. Not at all. So, there was nothing she could do but accept the lesson.

Oh, she could make excuses alright. Could think of plenty. But, what was the use in postponing the inevitable? If Harry wanted to learn it, he would. If not from her, then from someone else. Ginny cleared her mind of that thought, She didn't want to think of some other girl sharing lessons with Harry as she was.

This was her connection with him. Her thing. Her way of trying to prove to him that they could be together. She had fully realized that earlier when the crayons had flown to her.

The closer they got to her _'successfully summoning'_, the closer they got to the end of their lessons. The sooner their connection...would be severed. They would still be friends, of course. They had been since the trip to the Department of Mysteries. But...She couldn't exactly say why, but she had been enjoying their lessons. More than she should, really. Especially when Mr. Potter had her standing on her head, doing jumping jacks and spinning in a circle 20 times...

Harry's hand (in all it's glory and tingly sending skills) waving in front of her face, snapped her out of her thoughts. She glanced up at him, muttered an apology, and stood. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she summoned-no pun intended-her courage.

_You can do this Ginny. Just a few touches, brushes of the cheek, rubbing his arm...you can do it_. She nodded to her thoughts and faced him.

"Ready?"

"Alright. Let's go." Harry said confidently. Ginny swallowed and nodded. "I haven't had a chance to prepare for this lesson, so can you give me a moment to think it over?" She asked, trying to postpone it for a few seconds.

"Sure." Harry agreed.

"Alright, good." She folded her arms and stood in place. Harry took a seat at the beanbags.

Harry watched as Ginny stood completely still, her eyebrows scrunching together. He wasn't exactly sure why she needed time to think, couldn't she just...go with the flow? He really wished she would. Harry was much too anxious to get started...to get her hands on him...

Alright, that sounded dirty. But, what could he say; he loved the feel of them. The shivers she sent through him, the way he felt...it was all so wonderful. And if he couldn't have her for his own, then this was the next best thing.

Then again, wasn't that the whole reason for starting these lessons? So he could have her for his own? Of course it was. Although, at the moment, she had _Dustin_. Harry bit the inside of his lip to refrain from grimacing.

It was sad. He didn't even know the boy, but he hated his guts. Harry knew he was jealous. He also knew that it wasn't right for that...boy to come in and stand in the way of his plans...

Now he sounded like a stubborn five year old. Harry laughed softly at his own antics. Ginny glanced over at him. They stared at each other for a few moments, and then Ginny nodded.

"I'm ready."

"Okay." Harry stood from the beanbag with a jump. "What's first?" He smiled. Ginny frowned.

"Well...I'm not sure there is a first. I'm just going to...talk. Well and demonstrate, of course. Just...just follow along. Alright?"

"Aye, aye Captain."

"What?"

"It means alright." He said with a smile.

"Okay..." She shook her head, giving him a weird look. "Let's start." She walked closer to him. "You're on a date. Let's say...you take her to Hogsmeade?" She raised her eyebrows in question. He nodded. "You meet at the Entrance Hall. You're both nervous. We are going to pretend this girl is...perfect, shall we say? She likes you just as much as you like her..." Ginny nodded, confirming her own words.

"Okay." Harry stared at her with a soft smile. She seemed to really be getting into telling this story.

"Anyway. You're loading onto a carriage, just the two of you." They both jumped when a large Hogsmeade carriage appeared in the room. They smiled at each other after recovering. "You open the door," As she said it, Harry put actions to her words. "She steps up to get in and you..." She paused and gave him a pointed look. Ginny smiled brightly as Harry held out a hand to help her into the carriage. Her hand slipped into his, tickling his skin. "Thank you Mr. Potter."

"Anytime." He muttered as he climbed in, closing the door behind him.

"Now, it could be all stuffy and nervous or it could be...conversational."

"Conversational please."

"Is that how it would be?" Ginny asked in a nosy-I'm-the-boss tone. "Truthfully, between you two."

"Maybe." Harry answered truthfully. "I do talk to this girl. All the time. But with the date atmosphere, it might be slightly uncomfortable."

Ginny nodded. "Good enough. You're sitting in the carriage talking, blah blah." She imitated. Then in a slightly animated voice said, "Oh! Lookie! We are here." She climbed back out of the carriage, Harry following after her, rolling his eyes.

Once again, they were both amazed. The Room of Requirements had turned into a model of Hogsmeade. They had both glanced at one another before walking to one of the doors and pulling. Ginny laughed when she realized she was tugging on the wall.

"You've arrived at Hogsmeade." She said, waving her arms around as if to show him the room. The way she said it reminded him of the lady he had seen at the zoo. She stood on the train and announced each stop. Ginny definitely had a job if she became a muggle.

"I see that." He smiled.

"You walk through the town together, both of you nervous, but still having some idle chatting going on." She came and stood next to him and they proceeded to walk side-by-side through 'Hogsmeade'. "Your arms swing as you walk and her hand accidentally brushes yours." She made it a point by brushing their hands. Harry ignored the urge to take hers fully in his.

"What if...what if I want to hold the girl's hand as we walk?" He asked watching her from the corner of his eye.

"Well..." She hesitated. "It depends."

"On what?"

"Well, if she wants you to."

"How do I know if she wants me to?"

"Brush her hand, I guess. If she...responds in any small way, then, she wants you to."

"Like..." Harry moved his hand so it brushed hers. "this?"

"Yea. Exactly." Harry glanced to his left, moving his hand away from hers. She hadn't given him any...signal. So, he wouldn't take her hand. But...that was just too bad.

Ginny stared at the shops as they continued walking down the fake Hogsmeade. She as hoping her face wasn't as red as she thought it was. She had just been completely embarrassed, and it was all her fault.

When Harry had asked what he should do if he wanted to hold the girl's hand, Ginny had read too much into it. She'd been hoping he was asking because he wanted to hold hers...if only she had noticed how ridiculous it sounded before she made a fool of herself.

She just hoped that he hadn't noticed...

When he brushed his hand along hers, the sparks were, as always, there. She told him that if the girl wanted him to grab her hand, she would give him a sign. Well, Ginny had given the sign. It hadn't been a very big one, but she thought that flexing her fingers against his, was going to be a definite sign.

And if it was, she had jus been told by Harry Potter that he didn't want to hold her hand.

She shook her head and focused her thoughts on the lesson. It was actually more fun than she had thought it would be. When the carriage and then the town had appeared, she couldn't stop smiling. It was so amusing in its own way.

Also, by turning his dating lessons into a story she was telling, it seemed to make things simpler for her. And now, after the hand incident, clearer. Clear that he wanted nothing to do with her. He was possibly too strung up on this girl to notice.

"What now?" Harry's voice made her jump and brought her out of her thoughts.

"Oh, let's practice...going to 'The Three Broomsticks'." When Ginny mentioned the shop name, a table appeared a few feet away. Ginny smiled. "This is brilliant."

"Yea." Harry pulled out her chair for her and she was almost amazed at his gentlemen like qualities.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome." He said sincerely. "Shall I go get the drinks?" A miniature bar appeared next to the wall at his words. On top of it sat cups.

"Yes. Please." Ginny folded her hands on the table. Harry walked over and grabbed the drinks, returning with a smile.

"Seems we couldn't get anymore of Hogsmeade than we already have." He motioned to the cups as he sat. Ginny laughed slightly. The cups had been filled with pumpkin juice instead of what they would have usually ordered, butterbeer.

"Apparently." She cleared her throat and took a long sip of her pumpkin juice. "Now, you're sitting at the table with the girl, alright?"

"Alright." Harry smiled and took a swing of his juice.

"Say she…" She thought for a moment. "...places her hand on the table." She acted out what she was saying, placing her hand flat on the table, so it was almost midway across. Harry kept his eyes on hers. Ginny swallowed. "If your comfortable with it…" She paused. "You can reach out and place yours over it. Or play with her fingers…some kind of simple gesture that shows you care."

"Got it."

Ginny almost felt disappointed. She had really expected him to test out her words…to place his hand on hers. She almost sighed, but held it in and pulled her hand back hastily.

"You could even 'accidentally' brush your leg with hers. If you get my point." She smiled and Harry nodded.

Ginny looked over at the wall with the painting of Three Broomsticks on it. She fell silent and really couldn't think of anything else to say. She stood and nodded towards Harry.

"I think that's it for today."

"Sure." He stood also, and the fake Hogsmeade faded around them. Ginny smiled sadly and touched the wall.

"It was fun." She mumbled. "Thanks for taking me to Hogsmeade."

"Anytime." Harry replied smoothly. If only he could have meant it.

* * *

_ Ooooh. Hope you liked.  
Reviews would be greatly apperciated. Only if you want...of course. Heh.  
-Ash_


	5. Quick Watson! The Plan, it's Falling!

**

* * *

**

Summoning Conditions  
Chapter 5 - Quick Watson! The Plan, it's Falling! Catch it you Dimwit!

* * *

She was going to kill Fred and George. 

She woke up this morning to an owl pecking at her window. She threw her pillow across the dormitory and it smashed against the glass. The owl kept on pecking. She sat up and brushed her hand through her hair. Glancing around quickly, she noticed that all the girls in her dorm had left already. She glanced back at the window and sighed.

It was Buster, Fred and George's owl. She quickly unlatched the window and Buster flew in, doing air cartwheels before landing on her bed. Ginny grabbed a treat from the bowl beside the window and pushed it towards Buster as she grabbed the parchment from him. It was rolled in a long orange ribbon that held a small orange bag tied to it.

She pulled the ribbon off and opened the letter.

_Dearest Ginevra,  
__How are you, dear sister of mine? Good I expected. Not doing too much schoolwork are you? Wouldn't want your head to start hurting.  
__Freddy and I have been experimenting around with the Blueberry Bombers you like so much. Decided to change a few aspects of them. The taste is the same, but the aftereffects have changed. We call this version Blueberry Burners.  
__Since you enjoyed testing out little treats so much over the summer, we thought to have you try this one also. Enjoy!  
__Much love,  
__George and Freddy._

She sat the letter down and grabbed the orange bag, opening it. She stuck her hand in it and felt around. With a smile she pulled her hand out and held a square bright blue candy in her palm. It looked no different than it had before, so she popped it in her mouth.

Now, ten minutes later, she was walking quickly into the Great Hall blowing air from her mouth. The twins hadn't been kidding when they'd said Blueberry burners. Her mouth was on fire and her tongue was going numb. She almost whimpered as she pushed opened the doors to the Great Hall.

She whipped her wand out and pointed towards the Gryffindor table.

"Accio Flask." A flask-one that Ginny sincerely hoped had pumpkin juice in it-flew smoothly over to her and she quickly caught it and took a long drink. The fire that had ignited on her tongue died slowly and she took another sip. Damn her brothers.

She began walking to the Gryffindor table, holding her tongue between two fingers. It really burned. She took a seat and glared at the plate in front of here. The food along the table all looked highly unappetizing. She refilled her glass and took another drink. Her tongue still hurt.

"Ginny!" Harry was coming he way. She frowned, not wanting to talk to anyone… her tongue hurt.

"What?" She said as he sat down next to her. His smile was wide and he looked much too happy.

"You summoned that flask!" He exclaimed.

"Yea." She barked and grabbed the flask again. She took a sip. "What about it?"

"Well…" Harry's smile faded. "…since you can't summon, that's a big thing…"

Her head snapped over to look at him quickly. How could she have let that slip? Stupid Ginny. Stupid, stupid Ginny.

"I…right! Of course! I summoned." She smiled much too brightly. "Hooray for me." If Ginny had glanced to her left, she'd seen the look of absolute horror on Hermione's face.

"Yea…" Harry's eyes turned into a suspicious glare. "Wait a minute…"

Oh boy. He had her. She'd been caught and now he was going to make her pay for her bad deeds. Bad Ginny. She couldn't think of anything to say that would convince him otherwise. He knew and this was the end of their lessons. He was probably going to be mad, really mad. Heck she'd been lying and deceiving him for a good three weeks now.

"You've been able to summon all along." Harry shook his head in disbelief. "This is crazy. I…I'm not sure I understand completely what's going on."

"Well…" Ginny glanced up. Dustin was standing there, a huge smile on his face. "…oh no." She muttered.

-

"Oh no?" Harry repeated looking behind him. Ginny's oh-so-loveable boyfriend was standing behind him looking all too smug. He really didn't want to see that boy right now.

"Well, well." Dustin patted Ginny's shoulder. "It was interesting _dating_ you Ginny. But, it seems as if my work is done here." He nodded at Harry. "Besides, It's rumored that Justin Finch-Fletchy is a little on the gay side. I've had my eyes on him forever." He winked at Ginny and walked away. Harry stared after the boy in shock then looked back at Ginny.

Ginny was staring wide-eyed at the spot that Dustin had just stood. She had her hands clenched tight in her lap and was biting her lip.

"Ginny?" He said softly. She glanced at him. "You were dating…a gay guy?" He asked with a small laugh. Her eyes seemed to go impossibly large and she stood quickly.

"I have to go." She muttered quickly and just about ran from the Hall. Harry gaped at her back and turned around in his seat. Now he was really confused. Ginny had been faking not being able to summon and the boy that he had been having jealousy fits over the past three weeks was…gay? He laughed softly at the oddball-ness off it all.

"Harry." Hermione spoke form across the table. "It's not the way it seems…"

Harry looked at her sharply.

"You…" He laughed. "You've been in on this all along. What was the point of this? To watch Harry try and teach someone something they didn't need to know. Good prank."

"That's not it." She snapped. Harry piled eggs onto the plate in front of him.

"Oh…" He drew the word out and smiled. "What is it then?"

"Well. It was a plan. A rather good one at that." She nodded as he took a bite of his eggs.

"What kind of plan?" He asked after swallowing.

"One that I made up to get you and Ginny to stop dancing around your feelings."

Hermione declared. Harry's fork stopped midway to his mouth.

"What feelings does Ginny have to be dancing around?" he asked suspiously. Hermione smiled.

"The same ones you do."

"What?" he stared at her. "You're crazy."

"No, I'm as sane as ever. She came to me during the beginning of summer and asked me to help her form a plan to get closer to you. One that would possibly help you discover feelings for her. So, I made up the summoning one. We practiced all summer to get it to where she could…mess up her summoning perfectly."

"Wow." Harry gaped at her again.

"Yea. Then we presented the idea to you and you turned us down. That was why we were so persistent that you give her the lessons. Then you sprung the whole idea of wanting her in return…"

"You suggested that I just tell her I wanted her in return for the lessons…"

"Yea. Would've made things much easier." She shrugged and Harry took a bite of his eggs. This really helped to explain the whole summoning thing. But, then there was Dustin…

"Is Dustin really gay?" He asked Hermione.

"Yea." She laughed.

"Why was she dating him?"

"A plan all her own. She was using him to make you jealous."

"Ah. It worked. Big time." Harry grimaced.

"She'd be happy to know that." Hermione said with a small laugh. Ron walked down the length of the table and to Hermione's side. He kissed her cheek and took a seat, rubbing sleep form his eyes.

"What's so funny?" He filled his plate with food.

"Oh, just the fact that your sister was dating a gay guy…" Hermione smiled.

"Ginny was…" Ron shrugged and bit into his pancake. Harry wasn't sure that Ron's half asleep brain had worked out exactly what Hermione had said.

"So…Hermione?" Harry interjected.

"Yea?"

"Does this mean that…Ginny likes me?" He asked slowly.

"Yep." She chirped. "Does you knowing mean that you'll do something about it and stop skipping around what you feel?"

"Yep."

"Good." Hermione exclaimed. Ron was glancing from Harry to Hermione. Harry knew that Ron's brain was finally starting to put it all together, and he didn't want to be there for the result.

"See ya in class." He muttered before standing from the table and leaving.

-

Oh boy. She didn't know what to think. And not knowing what to think made her jumpy. She was also avoiding Harry as if he had the plague. Seriously.

But, what was she to do? Whenever she saw him in the halls, his face was completely neutral. He didn't smile or even pretend to care she was around. Didn't bother to acknowledge her presence. Although, he'd seemed kind of preoccupied…

Or…maybe she was just overreacting. It had only been one day since Harry had found out about everything. About Dustin, about her real summoning skills.

Ginny let her head slip from her palm-where is had been resting for the past hour-to the table. She was sitting in Double History of Magic. Professor Binns was doing the same exact thing he was _always_ doing. Droning on and on about things no one cared to hear, while some people scribbled notes every now and then. Ginny, on the other hand, didn't bother to take notes. She had somehow (and she wasn't sure how it was even possible) convinced Hermione to let her borrow last years notes for the class. They really helped.

To make things simple, she passed every test.

She used to spend her class time in here catching up on missed sleep. Only today, she was much too worried about Harry to doze off into dream world. She couldn't decide if he was mad. He didn't act it. But…she would be mad if someone had been deceiving her.

Especially if they had been doing it two times over as she had been.

She realized now that dating Dustin had been a complete mistake and a waste of her time. There had been no point in it. Harry hadn't gotten jealous and now he knew Dustin was gay. Ginny could be considered a loser in all possible categories.

Not only had Dustin been a waste, but so had the lessons. Not that she hadn't enjoyed them. Oh boy, she had. But…the whole point of them was to make Harry see that he and Ginny could work…

Instead, she had showed him that she was a liar. Also…how he could make things work with someone else.

She banged her forehead on the desk in self disgust. Stupid Ginny. Stupid feelings. Stupid good-for-nothing lessons. Stupid, stupid. Everything was stupid. She banged her head again.

Hmm…maybe if she continued to do that, she could inflict minor brain damage on herself and get to spend the next week in the hospital wing. Then she wouldn't have to spend a boring double lesson worrying about Harry, or have to deal with him in the hallways.

Sounded like a brilliant plan to her. Only…it might hurt.

-

Harry had a plan.

It was all very simple and he was sure that if he told Hermione about it, she would sigh and say that it was what she had been aiming for all along. So…Harry wouldn't tell her.

Alright. He would. But, not until he made sure it was fool proof. Which it almost was.

And he wouldn't chicken out. Not after everything that had just happened. Finding out that Dustin had been gay had come as a huge shocker once he'd thought about it. The girl he had been trying to get lessons to win over, had been dating a gay guy. One that had, in fact, made him insanely jealous. He decided to get to know people before judging them now.

But, it wasn't so bad that Ginny had been dating a gay guy. But it made it worse that she'd been doing it to make him jealous. They had been doing exactly what Hermione had said. Dancing around their feelings.

Heck, if Harry had just told Ginny he liked her when he'd found out, they could have skipped this whole mess. Not that he really wanted to. It was only once in a lifetime that you got to see Ginny stand on her head and cast a spell.

But, he also knew that it was to late to tell Ginny straight forward now. It would be easy and might shock her to death to find out that she had been giving him lessons on how to win her over, but…it would be too out of place. Too much involved plans to take the easy way now.

So, he was going to ask Ginny to Hogsmeade and put his lessons to work.

-

When the notice for the first Hogsmeade trip was posted, Harry wasn't sure how well his plan was going to work. It had been almost a week since he'd found out about all Ginny's schemes and Ginny was avoiding him.

He knew it. Whenever they were around each other, she would always be talking to someone, or suddenly remember something she had to do. They had their first quidditch practice three days ago and she had stuck to Ron's side the whole time. He'd flown to her side one time and she had glared at him briefly and told him she was trying to concentrate. Harry would have fully accepted that excuse…if it hadn't been 2 minutes into practice and they hadn't been the only ones on the field at the time.

They also had a DA meeting the previous night. She hadn't showed up. When he asked Hermione what was wrong with her, she'd shrugged and confirmed his suspicions. Ginny was avoiding him.

He wasn't exactly sure why. It wasn't like he was mad. Not even in the slightest. He'd actually gotten a nice laugh out of this. He found it more than amusing that she'd done all that to try and win his affections, while he'd been oblivious to it.

Oh, there was the Dustin thing too. He wasn't sure he would ever be able to get over the fact that Ginny had been dating a gay guy. No matter the reason. Besides, it would give him a good reason to tease her.

Well, tease her if he ever got close enough to speak to her again. He'd barely been in yelling distance to her for the past day. But, since he couldn't get a hold of her personally, there was only one way he could think of. Owling her.

-

_Dear Ginny,  
__I know your…upset with this whole ordeal. Why don't we meet somewhere and talk it over?  
__-Harry._

**Harry,  
****I'm really not sure I want to…talk it over.  
****-Ginny**

_Gin,  
__Come on. There is no use in avoiding me anymore. I'm not mad. Never was and your making this all into a big thing. It's not.  
__Please meet with me so we can talk?  
__-Harry_

**You're not mad?  
-Gin**

_Not a bit. So, will you come?  
-Harry._

**No.**

-

He had to laugh at her last response. Straight and to the point. But, he still didn't like the outcome. He _needed_ to see her and talk to her. He was beginning to feel a withdrawal. Too little Ginny in so much time. Apparently, not seeing someone special to you could do that to a person.

Besides that, he still needed to ask her to Hogsmeade. He had to put his pan into motion and that was the only way to do it. He was beginning to feel like he was wasting time. The longer this was taking, the more time they could be wasting on…being together?

He really wanted to do it in person, but it was starting to seem like personally asking was impossible. Harry sighed and twirled his quill around. He dipped it swiftly into the ink and touched it to the parchment, scribbling down a few words, before crumbling it and starting a new one.

-

_Ginny,  
__I know you've done went and told me twice that you wouldn't meet with me, so I am going to say what I have to on here.  
__I know this letter is beginning to sound cheesy and love like, but it's not.  
__Really.  
__I just wanted to know if you wanted to-since your not with Dustin anymore and we are both going alone anyways-go to Hogmeade with me.  
__That's it.  
__Don't say yea if you don't want to.  
__-Harry_

-

Ginny let the parchment slip from her fingers. A smile formed on her face and she stomped down on the urge to scream from joy. Harry Potter had just asked her to Hogsmeade.

She'd been overjoyed to find out that he wasn't mad and that she had been avoiding him for no reason. Well, besides her own embarrassment of course. Now she was overly overjoyed. Harry wanted to go to Hogsmeade…with her!

As a friend of course, she had no reason to think otherwise. But, still. He would rather go with her than his mystery girl. Which he was probably just too shy to ask the girl anyways.

Oh well! Forget the odds and everything against it. Harry asked her and that was all that mattered. She tucked her hair behind her ears and pulled out her parchment.

-

**Alright**.

* * *

_OKAY! Tell me what you thought.  
You might think it moved to fast...but I disagree. I was beginning to drag on.  
There is really not much left really. 4 chapters at the MOST. 2 at the LEAST._

_Ash!_


	6. Watson, the plan is failing again

_Here it is! Chapter 6 out ready and early just for you._

_Thanks again to CharminglyHolly. I did individual review responses at the bottom. Enjoy! _

* * *

**Summoning Conditions**  
**Chapter 6 - Watson, the plan is failing...again.**

* * *

Deep breathes. That's what she need. A few inhalations of breath. Deep ones. 

Ginny wasn't sure she'd ever been this nervous. All right…she had been those first few times she'd seen Harry. Like when she had stuck her elbow in the butter dish. Not that she'd done that out of nervousness. She'd simply had a bout of clumsiness.

Okay, that was a lie. She'd definitely been nervous. Sort of like now. Only now, it was much worse. Much, much worse. Not only was she going to have to see Harry, she was going on a date with him.

Alright it wasn't really a date. More of a friendly outing. One that seemed rather…dateish. When she had agreed to go with Harry three days ago, it seemed like Hermione knew the moment after.

The older bushy haired girl had come running into her dorm room minutes after Ginny had mailed the letter, a huge smile on her face.

"Isn't this _wonderful_?" Hermione had boasted.

"What?" Ginny had asked puzzled.

"Your trip to Hogsmeade with Harry."

"How…" She'd drifted off absolutely amazed at how quickly Hermione had found out. "How do you know?"

"Oh! I am so happy." Hermione really had looked happy enough to twirl in a circle. She was also looking happy enough that Ginny let her curiosity slip away. She'd smiled and shrugged.

"Yea, it is pretty great. But…" Ginny had frowned.

"But what?"

"It's just a trip to Hogsmeade. Nothing big. I have gone to Hogsmeade with Harry before. This isn't any different." She'd told Hermione this, all the while feeling like a liar. She could feel inside her that it was different. In many ways. Apparently, so could Hermione.

"That's not true and you know it." Hermione had lost her smile and placed her hands on her hips.

"Do not." Ginny argued and ignored the urge to act more like a two year old and stick out her tongue. Hermione had shaken her head and sighed.

"I'm not going to argue with you. But, remember that I told you it would be different." Then she smiled and left.

Ginny was beginning to get creeped out. Whenever she saw Hermione, the girl smiled as if she'd gotten a special edition copy of her favorite book. It was kind of scary. Then there was Harry, who shot her glances in the hallway, and left her blushing. He also sat with her at meals and they talked easily. It was unnerving her with Hermione always smiling.

And today, they were going to Hogsmeade. It felt more like a date than Ginny thought it should. So, she couldn't help but be nervous. Especially since she was walking to the Entrance Hall doors, where she and Harry had planned to meet.

"Alright Gin." She mumbled before she rounded the corner toward the Entrance Hall. "Deep breaths."

-

Harry wasn't sure if he saw her before she saw him, but…he definitely saw her. He smiled towards her. The smile she gave in return seemed forced and shy. He could tell she was nervous. But…he didn't mind her nervousness. He actually kind of liked it.

Hermione and Ron had been with him only moments before. Hermione had been giddy and Ron seemed a little too nonchalant on the subject. Which kind of surprised Harry, considering he was going to Hogsmeade with Ginny (Ron had a stubborn streak over who she dated). Harry just figured Ron didn't have the whole situation totally figured out.

Hermione had instructed Harry to review over his lessons the night before. He'd tried and remembered as much as he could. Which seemed like a lot, but now, walking to the carriages that would take them to Hogsmeade, didn't seem like enough.

They reached the white carriage and Harry opened the door. Ginny made as if to get in on her own, but Harry defiantly stuck his hand in front of her. She glanced at him with a smile, before taking it. Harry waited till she was all the way in, before stepping in himself. He closed the door and the carriage took off.

"So, Ginny." Harry tired to smile charmingly. He wasn't sure if he knew how. She glanced over from the window. "Where all do you want to go today?"

"Umm…" She shrugged. "Honeydukes and Zonko's, I guess. It doesn't really matter."

"Well, I definitely want to go to Three Broomsticks."

"Oh…alright." She nodded. The talked idly for the next few minutes, till the carriage pulled to a halt.

"We've arrived." Harry smiled her way again. He opened the door and jumped out. Ginny went to step down and Harry impulsively placed his hands on the sides of her stomach. He lifted her gently and her hands slid to his arms. She glanced at him oddly as her feet touched the ground had she stepped back.

"Thanks." She smiled, her cheeks slightly flushed. Harry felt a little proud. He had already made her blush and their date had only just started. Harry glanced at Ginny as she took a deep breath and they began walking into the town.

It was, as usual, loud in Hogsmeade. The kids from Hogwarts were screaming joyfully, while searching for their friends. Many of the third year students, who all seemed so small, were looking around in what seemed to be complete amazement. Harry smiled at most of them as they walked past.

They reached the front of Honeydukes and pushed their way into the store. The store was slightly crowded and filled with laughter and talking. Harry walked to the front counter and ordered a pound of Honeydukes peanut butter fudge.

"Fudge?" Ginny asked. Harry glanced at her and shrugged.

"It's good. You don't like it?"

"I do. I just never expected you to. You don't seem to be a fudgy person." Ginny smiled and Harry grabbed his bag and thanked the woman behind the counter.

"Well, you'd never expect me to like a lot of things I like." He smiled and winked at her. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ginny questioned.

"Do you want something? Some sugar quills? Maybe some fudge of your own?" Harry asked as if she'd never asked that question.

"I _want_ to know what you meant."

"_I_ want to know if you want something from Honeydukes before we leave the store." Harry replied stubbornly.

"No thanks." She muttered and headed for the exit. Harry followed after her and once they had started down the street again, opened his bag and pulled out a small chunk of fudge and popped it in his mouth.

"Want some?" Harry asked holding the bag towards Ginny. She stared at the bag and then nodded.

"All right."

Harry tore her off another piece and closed the bag. He handed her piece of fudge to her and smiled as she popped it in her mouth. She smiled as she looked at him.

"Honeydukes fudge is the best." She said after she'd swallowed.

"I know." Harry smiled back. "Wanna go to Zonko's next?"

"I guess." She agreed with a nod. Harry shifted his bag to the hand on the opposite side of Ginny and let his arms fall to his sides. Beside him, Ginny stared straight ahead, her arms swaying slightly as she walked.

Harry swallowed all the doubts he had on what he was about to do and took a breath. He let his hand sway so it brushed hers, and as if he'd caught a sign (which he hadn't) he took her hand and folded their fingers together.

-

Wow. She seriously wished she could rewind things and watch them again to figure out exactly how this had happened. This being the fact that she was walking through Hogsmeade, her face flaming and her hand enveloped in Harry's. Her heartbeat was racing-which wasn't a good thing, since Harry was holding her hand and could most likely feel her pulse jumping out of her skin-and there was so many feelings racing from her hand to her chest that it was crazy.

She really had no idea Harry was going to take her hand before he had. She hadn't really given a sign, more of just her nerves making her jumpy. When his hand had hit hers, her arm had jerked and then he'd taken her hand in his own.

Oh Merlin, what he must be thinking. It had most likely been an accidental brush. He'd been fidgeting moments before and it could have just been an aftereffect of all his movements. Then once his hand had brushed hers, he must have thought she was responding to his touch, and not jerking out of nervousness, so he'd felt that he had to take her hand. Why had she _ever_ told him to do that during their lessons?

He must feel out of place…walking down the street and holding her hand. Geez…this wasn't her place either. This was the place for the girl he liked. The one she had been giving him instructions on how to win over…

She needed to set him straight, tell him that she hadn't been giving a sign and he didn't need to hold her hand. She took a deep breath.

"Harry-"

"Look, we're here." He pointed straight ahead of them and smiled. Ginny frowned as she followed to where he was pointing. People where filing in and out of Zonko's and Ginny sighed slightly as she realized _where_ exactly they were.

"All right, let's go in." She said, hoping he was going to realize her hand. Why wouldn't he? It was his prefect chance to let go and not have to worry about hurting her feelings.

Although she thought that, when he let go of her hand in reality, a heavy disappointment fell over her. She walked behind him as the browsed the shop. Zonko's hadn't really gotten in many news things, but the old stuff was just as fascinating.

They had things that could make your hair grow, fall out temporarily or color instantly; things that made food turn cold as someone was taking a bite; some of the items were for making people's eyeballs come out of their sockets and roll around and things that could be used to make someone punch someone in the jaw.

Most of the items she saw made her smile, because of the likeness they shared with the things her brothers invented. A few might even be able to rival her brothers'. They walked around the shop for a few more minutes before Ginny spotted it.

The ultimate thing that would trick her brothers…well, at least coming from her.

"Harry! Look at this." Ginny exclaimed. Harry turned from the hop-like-a-frog-for-the-next-week candies and back to her. He looked at the candy and then to her with a shrug.

"What about them?" He asked. "They are just Shock Sock Tarts."

"Ahh…" She smiled and pointed to the box. "But they are so much more. To the ordinary eye, they do look like Shock Sock Tarts when, in fact, they aren't. It's a new candy Zonko's invented. They are hiding the real thing under the mask of the Shock Sock Tart."

"Really?" Harry studied the box. "Then what is it if not a Shock Sock Tart?"

"They don't have a name for it, but if you read the back it says that the ingredients make you walk around for weeks with your legs spread wide apart. There is no possible way to close them." She smiled happily knowing that the prank might not be good, but Fred and George would never see it coming.

"Ginny…" Harry looked up at her with a smile. "Why do think these are so cool?"

"Think about it. Fred and George would never realize they weren't a Shock Sock Tart. Once they eat a few of these and their legs spring apart for the next week, they will fully realize I sent them in return for the Blueberry Burners." She shrugged, a smile still on her face. "Besides Shock Sock Tart's are cheap enough that I could buy them and these ones are…" She turned towards the shelf the Sock Tarts were on and instantly frowned. The price was way too high.

"Cheap enough that _I_ can buy them." Harry inserted, finishing her sentence so it was directed at himself. Her face flamed and she grabbed at his arm as he took a box of them from the shelf.

"No."

"No what?"

"You can't buy them."

"Why not?" He asked with a smile. He switched the box to his other hand, holding it along with his bag of fudge and then pushed her hand off his arm and into his grasp. He held their hands between them and squeezed. "I want to buy them…why don't you let me?"

Ginny stared at him over their hands. His eyes were smiling and she searched them for more than what this really was. A mere friendly gesture…a pity on her because she was poor. She glanced away, blocking the feelings that rose. She didn't want anyone's pity, especially Harry's.

"Why?" She asked. "Why do you want to buy them?" She flexed her fingers in the hand Harry held, hoping to get him to let go. He didn't. Instead, his other hand came around and pulled her face back to look at him.

"Because you looked so happy while you were talking about getting them. Besides," Harry shrugged. "I like to see the masterminds beat at their own game, it's entertaining."

Ginny smiled and decided to just give in. Harry didn't consider her a pity case…just entertainment.

"All right." She said with a sigh, as if she hadn't just given up. "Buy them if you want. But don't come whining to me when you're broke afterwards."

"I won't." Harry replied with a laugh and as he pulled her to the check out counter by her arm, something pulled in Ginny's chest and she wasn't sure she wanted to identify it.

-

After buying the Shock Sock Tart's and leaving the store, Ginny tried again to take her hand from his but once again didn't have the result she wanted. Harry had acted as if he hadn't even noticed her attempts.

So, for the second time in the last five minutes, she gave up. Harry walked next to her, a smile on his face and the arm holding the bags, swinging as he walked. She laughed slightly as she watched him.

"I can carry one of those bags for you." She told him. He shook his head.

"That's okay, I got them. Besides, we are here now, I am just going to sit the bags down." Harry said as he pushed the door to The Three Broomsticks open. "You go get the table, I'll get drinks."

"Okay." Ginny agreed, tugging her hand away.

"Ginny!" Harry called when she was a few steps away. She frowned and turned around. "What do you want?"

"Oh…a butterbeer is fine." She smiled and after Harry nodded, went to find them a seat. Hmm…she looked around. She hated deciding on a seat, it was much too difficult. One's in the front you get to much breeze because of the door. Ones in the middle were loud. Ones in the back were too isolated. Where to sit…where to sit…

"Ginny!" At a table near the front, Colin Creevey sat there along with his brother, Justin Flinch Flecthy and (to Ginny's utter dismay) Dustin. Colin was waving franticly and Dustin had a huge smile on his face. Ginny sighed and walked over to them, forgetting about having to get a table.

"Hey guys." She said with a forced smile.

"Hey Gin." Dustin scooted over and made room for Ginny to sit. Not wanting to be rude, she glanced behind her to see where Harry was (still in the line) and sat down.

"You here alone?" Dennis Creevey asked from across the table.

"Er…Not exactly." She muttered.

"Who you here with?" Dustin asked throwing his arm around her shoulder and playing with her hair.

"I'm here with-" She cut off when a shadow fell over their table. Harry was standing there holding two glasses of butterbeer.

"Me." He said with a small smile, glancing from Dustin to Ginny.

"You're here with Harry?" Colin asked with a large smile. "That's great."

"Yea." Dustin agreed twisting a piece of her hair around his finger. She saw Harry's eyes flash from Dustin to Dustin's hand, and Ginny realized how rude she was being.

"That's right…" She went to stand up but Dustin grabbed her hand, keeping her in place.

"Why don't you and Harry join us?" Dustin asked politely. Ginny glared at the table. _She_ didn't want to join them. But from the grip Dustin had on her hand and her hair, what could she do? Harry glanced at her with a questioning gaze. She faked a quick smile towards him.

-

"All right." Harry took a seat beside Colin. He sat the drinks on the table in front of him and pushed one of them across so it stopped in front of Ginny. He saw Ginny glance up and as he sat their bags beside him. She took a sip of her butterbeer and Dustin's hand kept twirling her hair.

He definitely felt like letting his jealousy rage.

He could have sworn the boy was really gay, but with his obvious intentions towards Ginny right now, he didn't know what to think. Especially when Ginny did nothing to stop him. He picked up his drink and took a long swig of it.

"So…how has your day been?" He asked to no one in general. Dustin squeezed the arm around Ginny and smiled.

"Better now that my Gin-Gin's here." He sounded like he was joking. Ginny glared at him and Dustin lowered his head to her ear. Harry watched in suspicion as Dustin spoke in a stage whisper.

"Play along sweets. Watch your boy' jealousy flare." He kissed Ginny's cheek after saying it,and Harry glared at him. Dustin looked towards him and smiled.

Harry couldn't let this guy ruin everything…so what could he do but play along?

Harry fel into a conversation with Colin and Dennis, He was sipping from his cup and inputting every now and then. But he was too concentrated on Ginny and Dustin (who were having their own conversation with Justin), to say much.

"What are you talking about?" Ginny said her tone sounding amazed.

"Shhh…" Dustin hushed her and began whispering. Ginny shook her head and picked up her butterbeer. She took a drink and then sat it back down, letting her hand fall beside it. It was the best chance he had at the moment to set things back on track. He let his arm rest on the table and reached for Ginny's hand. He fiddled with her fingers and pretended not to notice when she glanced at him sharply.

Instead, he leaned in towards Colin and tried to get caught up in their conversations. He stopped fiddling with her fingers and intertwined them with his. From the corner of his eye he saw Ginny shake her head and then direct her gaze back at Dustin. He almost sighed from relief.

After a few conversations and one and a half butterbeers, Harry released Ginny's hand to check his watch. Her hand slipped off the table and into her lap as Harry stood with a smile.

"Well, it was nice sitting with you all but, I promised to meet the other two parts of my trio in a bit. Better be going." He smiled and then looked at Ginny. "You coming?"

"Of course." She said like it was stupid he asked. As she was standing, Dustin once again pulled her back down and kissed her on the cheek.

"Later love." He murmured in the same manner he had that time at breakfast.

"Bye Dustin." She stood and finished off her butterbeer, then turned towards Harry. From her last drink a small bit of butterbeer had remained on the corner of her mouth and she was totally oblivious to it. "Ready to-" She cut off when Harry's thumb touched the side of her mouth. He wiped the butterbeer off and then licked his thumb. Ginny just stared at him.

"You had a little bit of butterbeer on your cheek." He said nonchalantly. He reached towards her again and tucked her hair behind her ear. "Ready?" He took a step around her and then her voice stopped him.

"What are you doing?" She asked and he turned to look at her and their gazes clashed.

"What do you mean?"

"You buy me the tarts, you hold my hand, you play with my fingers, you get jealous, and now you're touching my face and tucking my hair? It's almost like you're…" She paled slightly and swallowed.

"I'm just putting my lessons to good use." He watched her carefully. Her gaze seemed to flash and her back stiffened.

"Is that all I am?"

"Wha-"

"Just some thing you can practice on?" She screamed. People turned to look at them and this time Harry paled.

"What do you mean something to practice on? I'm not-" Harry's words cut off as Ginny pulled her wand out and Bat Bogey hexed him before she ran from the store.

"Shit." He muttered around the curse. At the table he still stood in front of, Dustin laughed loudly.

"You know Harry…" Dustin said loudly. Harry was to busy fighting the curse to look at him. "You definitely just witnessed a good bout of the Weasley temper."

"Bloody. Shut up Dustin." Colin muttered.

"And Harry?" Dustin continued. "If you don't stop hurting her feelings and pushing her away, you aren't going to be the one seeing it much longer."

Colin glared at his friend and cast the counter curse. The curse lifted off Harry, and he glared as he regained his balance and breath.

"What in Merlin's name are you talking about?" Harry asked, glaring once again at Dustin.

"You're going to lose her."

"Right. To you, I suppose?" Harry snarled, glancing at the Three Broomstick's door.

"Harry, Harry, Harry…haven't we already gone through this? I am gay. I like guys." He nodded his head towards Justin. "Like him. I had my eye on you too…till Ginny confessed her undying love for you." He laughed as Harry grimaced.

"Thank Merlin she did." Harry said smiling towards Dustin for the first time. "What about today…with the hair twirling and stuff?"

"Trying to show Ginny how jealous you could get." Dustin admitted, earning another glare form Harry. Dustin shook his head and Harry frowned.

"I've really messed things up now…and it's not really my fault."

"It kind of is." Dustin replied defending Ginny like any loyal friend would.

"Not really. She's the one who took what I said the wrong way." Harry pointed out and Dustin shrugged.

"Well, you're the one who has to fix it."

"I know." Harry smiled and turned to leave. "Later."

"Oh, Harry?" Colin called out. Harry turned back with a sigh.

"What now?"

"You forgot your bags." Colin said with a smile.

* * *

_Boom! So, what did you think?  
Can you feel the end coming? All right...cause it is next. I think i am going to try and post it...around next Thrusday...before the book comes out.  
_

_Ash._

_**Individual Responses (only 4)-**_

**Withered Quill-**_Hmm...Sorry it didn't end well, as you can see. But, I will fix things. Maybe not just for you...but...kind of for you. Heh. I promise snogging in the next chapter! Thanks for reading...OH! Update 'Some Like it Hot'_

**Hpever- **_That really got me thinking. Me and Holly think it might be interesting...but we also think I am in End-Of-Summoing depression. But...I really do like the whole idea of a sequel. I have some ideas...maybe a story will coem out of it._

**GiGiFanFic-**_Well, hope things are moving for you now. heh._

**StrangelySirius- **_This has nothing to do with my story...or your review (thanks!) I just like your name.**  
**_

_**Thanks to everyone for reviewing! **  
_


	7. When Pigs Fly

**

* * *

**

**Summoning Conditions**  
**Chapter 7 - When Pigs Fly**

**

* * *

**

"_What? _You told her that?" Hermione exclaimed standing up from the seat she'd had recently taken on the bench. Harry had met up with Ron and Hermione as promised and when they had asked were Ginny was, he'd told the whole story.

"Well, yea. I didn't think she would take it the way she did. I mean…she got rather mad." Harry frowned. "She screamed for a bit and then Bat Bogey hexed me, before running from the Three Broomsticks."

"Was she crying?" Hermione asked, pacing fast. Ron glanced at Harry, his eyes glaring. Harry knew the look meant she better not…or else.

"I don't think so." He really hoped not. He was already feeling bad enough about her taking it the wrong way, he wasn't really sure he could handle tears. Especially from Ginny. "I couldn't really tell. I hope not." His face showed that he really did and Ron calmed slightly.

"We both hope not. I really don't fancy punching my best mate's face in the ground." Ron smiled as he bit into a chocolate frog.

"Guys, focus. Harry really did something bad now. We have to help-" Hermione continued pacing.

"I was wondering Ron." Harry took a seat in the spot Hermione had jumped up from.

"What's that?" Ron raised his eyebrow in question.

"-Harry fix things. Ginny isn't going to be happy when we find her…wherever she went and-"

"Why you were acting so calm about me and Ginny. You know…relationship wise."

"Oh, well, Hermione warned me a while back that the two of you might start to date. So I had a while to get used to it. Besides, Hermione threatened to never snog me again if I said anything to you." Ron smiled and shrugged. "I am alright with it though. Just…don't let me see you two snogging. It would be weird."

"Alright." Harry agreed with a laugh.

"-when we do find her she most likely won't be willing to talk to us. Besides that I-" Hermione glanced up from her pacing and saw the two of them laughing. "Hey! Are you two even listening?"

"Er…" Ron and Harry looked at her sheepishly. "No…"

"That's it Harry! I am done trying to help you." She huffed and grabbed her small Honeydukes bag. "You're on your own."

"Wait! I don't need-" Harry jumped up as Hermione began to stomp off. Ron sighed from his seat on the bench as he opened another chocolate frog.

"Good job, mate. Not only did you make Ginny mad, you made Hermione mad." Ron stopped unwrapping the frog and looked up at Harry, his eyes wide. "Oh no."

"What?" Harry asked, as he glanced up from the direction Hermione had stomped off in to Ron.

"This means no snogging…"

-

The next day, Harry sat in one of the Gryffindor common room chairs, trying to enjoy his Saturday afternoon by reading a nice book, when Hermione came barging into the common room, her face set in a terrible frown.

"Harry." She sat in the chair next to him. Harry looked up from his book with a smile, which faded at his friends frown. "I've got just back from the library. Would you like to know who I was sitting in there with?"

"Um…sure."

"Ginny! A very, if I do say so myself, calm Ginny."

"Okay…" Harry looked puzzled, so Hermione sighed.

"I don't get it. I just…" She broke off and shook her head.

"Hermione…what don't you get?"

"Yesterday, you and Ginny got in this big fight. Now, today, Ginny is calm and you are just sitting here. And I know the reason the two of you are like this isn't because you apologized. I asked Ginny. So now none of it makes any sense." She looked at Harry and he smiled, a little unsure of what to say.

"Well…the reason I haven't apologized is I never planned to in the first place." Hermione gaped at him. "I didn't even do anything. I was just trying to tell her that I liked her…I just chose the wrong words." He shrugged. "I never saw anything I needed to apologize for."

"But…you said…to her…I…" She stared at him and Harry couldn't help but think it was only time he'd seen her struggle for words.

"I know and I felt bad at first…and I thought about it and came to the solution that this disagreement is entirely her fault." Harry started to read his book again.

"I see…" Hermione mumbled and moved slightly in her chair. "So what if Ginny doesn't…come to her senses and see that you didn't mean it that way?"

"I think she will Hermione. You said she was calm when you talked to her."

"Oh."

"Can I read my book now?" He asked with a smile.

"All right." She agreed. Harry half expected her to leave, but then scratched that out when thinking about the bombshell he'd just dropped on her.

-

A few minutes after Hermione and Harry had their talk, Ginny entered the common room. She searched furtively for Harry and smiled slightly when she found him. She almost felt like chickening out.

But she wouldn't.

She knew that she had over reacted to Harry's statement and felt a tad bit stupid now. All right, she felt really stupid. She still wasn't sure what he meant by what he'd said, but she was in the mood to find out.

And she wouldn't let herself not do it.

When she had run from Hogsmeade, she'd done so in anger. She couldn't believe he had said that he was putting his lessons to good use, couldn't believe that he was using her for practice. She'd taken a lone carriage back to the castle and then took a walk around the lake.

Where she had taken time to think. About anything really. But, mostly Harry.

That's when she'd realized that Harry couldn't have meant what he said the way she'd taken it. It wasn't something he would say…or do. Besides…he had that cute shocked look on his face when she'd exploded. She'd noticed it at the time, she was just to fumed to consider anything.

After walking around the lake once (it was a big lake) she'd headed up the Gryffindor tower. Harry had been in the common room with Ron and she'd slipped up to her dorm unnoticed. Not without shooting Harry multiple looks of course.

In her dorm that night, she'd been annoyed and bothered by the other girls, who all ooh-ed and ahh-ed over the fact that she'd gone to Hogsmeade with _the_ Harry Potter. They where all really lucky to not have gotten Bat-Bogeyed.

Then the topic had changed from her going with Harry to her running out on Harry. This was the point when she had faked a really big yawn and closed the curtain around her bed. When, in fact, she wasn't all that tired.

After sleeping on the situation, she'd been okay with everything in the morning. Everything seemed fine to her now and she felt the needed to apologize for running out on Harry, and for possibly embarrassing him. Also…she'd decided to tell him about her feelings. Enough jumping over them or dodging to the side. It was time.

That's why she was standing in the common room now. Just standing there. As it wasn't very exciting, Ginny moved from the common room over to where Hermione and Harry were sitting.

When she sat down in the chair across from them and said 'Hello', Hermione jumped and Harry merely glanced up and nodded, then went back to his book. Ginny frowned and decided to focus on Hermione's reaction first.

"What's wrong Hermione?" She asked with a smile. Hermione looked at her and shook her head. Ginny glanced from Hermione to Harry and back pointedly. Hermione smiled wide and stood up.

"Well, good luck to the both of you." Hermione said in a tone of finality.

"Bye 'Mione." Ginny muttered.

"See ya." Harry didn't even bother to glance up from his book.

"So Harry. How are you today?" Ginny asked after Hermione had disappeared up the girls' staircase. Harry glanced up at her and shut his book.

"I'm good. You?"

"Alright." She smiled. They stared at each other for a few minutes and then Ginny looked away to glance around the common room. It was actually really full…nowhere she wanted to confess her undying love for Harry.

"Harry, do you want to go for a walk?" She asked him. He gave her a puzzled look, but nodded.

"Sure." They stood together and Harry summoned his bag from other side of the couch. When he had his bag in his hands, he paused, shrugged and smiled charmingly at her. Her heart thumped. "Summoning is really convenient, huh?"

She laughed. "Yea." She watched him place his book inside the bag and then banish it to his dorm room. They then left the common room together. The walk from Gryffindor tower to the Entrance Hall, seemed short, even though the two of them were silent.

When Harry held the Entrance Hall doors open for her she had to smile. She walked out into the air and shivered slightly.

"It's getting close to Halloween." Harry informed her of the obvious. "The weather is going to get colder soon."

"Yea, but…I don't mind the cold." She smiled. "When I first started going out with Michael Corner…he said the same thing. I was nosy and asked him why. He said…'the cold is fun when you have someone to warm you.'" She laughed and Harry looked over at her. "I realize he was making a pass at me. But…it was kind of cute."

"Corner is a prat." Harry inputted.

"Yea." She agreed. They fell silent again, and Ginny decided it was time to tell Harry what she came to say. "So, I guess you're wondering why I wanted to take a walk…"

"Well, I assumed it was because I am such a handsome guy. After being seen with me for a day at Hogsmeade, you couldn't help but want to do it more. You like the attention." He joked. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Now you're being pompous. It is about Hogsmeade. I'm sorry for running out on you yesterday." She shrugged. "I really took your words the wrong way and I apologize."

"Oh. So…" He glanced over at her. "You know what I meant then?"

"No." She looked over at him and then back ahead of her. They were getting close to Hagrid's hut. "What did you mean?" She asked hopefully. Harry just smiled and shook his head.

"You know…" She began after a few seconds of silence. "I really miss our lessons. It's only been a week or so but, I really miss having them. It was fun."

"Yea." Harry agreed. "I enjoyed watching you stand on your head. My second favorite part." He laughed.

"Second favorite?" She inquired.

"That's right." Harry shook a little hair out of his face.

"Then what was your first?" She sighed when Harry once again smiled and shook his head.

"Please?"

"Nope." Because she knew she wouldn't get anything out of him, she reluctantly let the subject drop. She looked around and was amazed at how close they were to Hagrid's hut. "So, you know Hagrid is raising a load of pigs now?"

"Pigs? Really?" Harry laughed when she nodded. "Wow." They walked over and leaned against the short brown fence Hagrid set up for the pigs and watched the pink creatures run around, all the while trying to ignore the smell.

Harry laughed softly and Ginny glanced over.

"What?"

"Do you remember that day…" He thought back. "Our last lesson together, you were off in a daze and then you mumbled something about if pigs could fly?"

Ginny smiled. "Yea. You told me that 'they can if you charm them to.'" They both laughed.

"So, Gin, will you tell me what would happen for you if pigs could fly?" Harry smiled and Ginny flushed as she thought back.

"No."

"C'mon." He pleaded. She considered it. If she told him what she'd been thinking, then it would accomplish her other mission. The telling Harry she liked him that is. Also…maybe she could get something out of it.

"All right. But on two conditions." She told him.

"What's that?"

"You have to tell me why you said that in The Three Broomsticks and what you favorite thing about our lessons was." Ginny smiled.

"Two for One?" Harry raised an eyebrow. "That's not very fair." Ginny shrugged.

"So…take it or leave it."

"All right." He gave in with a sigh. "But you have to say first."

"Okay."

"So, what were you thinking when you said 'and pigs could fly'?" Harry asked his voice sounding excited.

"I was thinking that if pigs could fly…" She paused for effect. "Then you would enjoy me jumping your bones."

"…jumping my bones?" He repeated.

"And snogging you senseless." She added smiling to herself. She glanced at Harry who was staring at her oddly. He laughed slightly and turned around. He placed his elbows on the fence and looked at her sideways.

"Let me get this out quickly. My favorite thing about the lessons was being with you. I said that at Hogsmeade because it's the truth. I made up the whole _teach me how to win over the girl I fancy lessons_ so I could use whatever you taught me on you." He smiled happily and then looked at the pigs.

Ginny's eyes got really wide, and she gaped at him. Harry pulled his wand out and aimed towards one of the pigs. He muttered something quickly under his breath. Ginny watched as the pig sprouted wings and began to lift from the ground. Harry looked at her with a satisfied smile.

"All right…" He cracked his knuckles, moved his neck around as if to remove cricks and took in a breath. "Let's snog."

If Ginny had been any less shocked than she was, she definitely would have burst out laughing. Harry looked like he was preparing for a fight. When she didn't agree to jump at his snogging invitation, he tilted his head to the side and smiled.

"I was kidding. How about I walk away and you think about everything I just said." He tapped her gently on the cheek with his hand and then turned on his heel.

-

Stupid Harry. Stupid, Stupid Harry.

Had he really just told her _let's snog._ Gee, he was an idiot. He squeezed his eyes shut and opened them again. Hoping to find himself in a dream and that it had all been fake. He looked around and sighed. With a glance up at the sky he knew it was real. That bloody pig was still flying around having the time of its life.

Bloody pig.

Looking up at the pig, Harry couldn't help but wonder what was going through Ginny's mind right now. She'd told him she'd wanted to…jump his bones and he'd taken her up on the offer…

She'd seemed much too surprised about his offer for Harry's liking. Maybe it would have been easier on her if he hadn't said all that stuff beforehand. The whole her being his favorite thing about the lessons…couldn't have helped the situation at all.

He definitely should have waited, then they could have gotten right to the snogging and saved the rest for later…

Sounded brilliant to him.

Also…maybe he shouldn't have cracked his knuckles…or moved his head. Too distracting. He possibly lost all her attention by doing that and now she was standing in some sort of daze behind him, not possibly knowing what was happening in the slightest.

Or maybe she did and Harry had just-

A low murmuring from behind him distracted him from his thoughts, and he turned his head to the side to look back. Before he had a chance to make out anything, he felt like something was…pulling at him.

In a whoosh of wind Harry flew backwards, landing on his backside in front of Ginny's feet. He glanced up slightly confused. Ginny smiled down at him, as she slipped her wand back into her robes.

"What just happened?" Harry asked, still not clear on what she had just done.

"I was just putting my lessons to good use." Ginny's smile got wider as Harry seemed to take in what she was saying.

"You summoned me?" He asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes. You seemed to owe me something…" She glanced up at the sky. Harry followed her gaze and let out a laugh as the pig oinked in joy. Harry stood up and straightened his robes. He cupped her cheek in his palm and smiled.

"I guess it's time to pay up." Harry tucked her hair behind her ear and leaned his head down to hers. Ginny's eyelid's slipped closed as Harry's lips brushed hers. Before they parted Ginny laughed slightly and Harry pulled away and gave her a semi-glare.

"I'm sorry." She muttered. "It's just all really amusing."

"What's all really amusing?" Harry asked slightly annoyed…he really just wanted to get to the snogging.

"Well, our lessons. I made mine to get to you and…then I thought it would all backfire when you asked me to teach you how to win over the girl, which was, in fact, me." She laughed softly. "I find it funny."

"How do you think I felt when you started to date Dustin?" Harry backfired, trying to find the humor in it. And to get his mind out of the snogging gutter.

"Oh."

"Oh." Harry repeated and then lowered his head…only to be interrupted when Ginny, once again, began speaking.

"But, you never acted jealous. You always seemed calm and collected when he was around." Ginny pondered.

"Okay," He pulled away slightly and grabbed her arms. "Remember the times I would go to the class before you?" She nodded. "That was why, I was so jealous I could barely contain myself." He smiled hard and then once again tried to kiss her.

"So if you liked me since the beginning of our lessons, when we had the _touchy-feely _lesson, you didn't take my hand when we were walking _or_ when we were sitting at the table." Ginny gave him a confused look, and Harry stepped away from her, glaring towards the grass.

"You didn't respond, as _you_ said the girl would. So, I didn't take your hand."

"I did too." Ginny started again and Harry sighed. "I responded and you didn't take my hand. I felt stupid."

"No, no. You never responded and then at the table, I didn't think you wanted me to." He shrugged and tried one last time to kiss her.

"I don't get-"

"That's it!" Harry pulled away and stomped his foot. "I give up!" he turned on his heel and began marching back to the castle. Ginny stood shocked for a moment and then ran after him.

"What…Where are you going?" She asked as she tried to keep up with his fast strides.

"To bed." He barked.

"It's…three in the afternoon." She informed him with a laugh.

"I do not care." This was when Ginny realized something was wrong. She grabbed Harry's sleeve and pulled him to a stop.

"What's your problem?"

"I don't have one." Harry fumed. "Well, besides the fact that I just tried to snog you three times and each time you interrupted me." He focused his eyes above her head. "You had to ask so many questions. Blah, blah who cares? All I really want right now is a good snog. We can have all the questions later. In fact! We'll play twenty questions! You can have a blast. But, _no_ you had to keep on asking and-"

Harry's words were cut off as Ginny stood on her tiptoes and…well…snogged him.

-

"Oooh. They are going at it now." Ron exclaimed. "I mean, _really_ going at it. Ginny just jumped on him and they are kissing like there is no tomorrow…" Ron pulled the omnioculars away from his eyes and grinned at Hermione. "Wanna see?" He asked. Hermione glared at him.

"You know I don't. Spying is rude…especially on your best friend and little sister." Hermione scolded.

"But it's fun. You should really have a look. I mean, you did practically help get them together…" His grin was much too like Fred and George's, and Hermione knew she was going to get suckered into it. "Don't you want to see your results?"

"Well…since you put it that way…" Hermione quickly closed her Arithmancy book and jumped out of her seat. Ron handed the omnioculars to her without hesitation.

"You see them?" Ron asked with a grin.

"Yea…they are _really_ going at it." Hermione muttered. They fell silent as Ron watched Hermione watch Harry and Ginny.

"Say…'Mione." Ron said after a few moments.

"Wait a minute, I'm watching this…"

"Well, I was wondering," He continued without hesitation. "…you wanna snog?"

Hermione glanced up from the omnioculars with a smile.

"You'd never believe that I was thinking the same thing."

* * *

**The End.**

**

* * *

**

_Thank you all for reading. I will miss this story and all my readers. You guys rock. Thanks for reviewing (or not reviewing) I hope you all liked the story in general.  
I am thinking of doing a sequel…it mostly depends on how I feel after the book comes out.  
I've finished this chapter with individual reviews for every reviewer from the last chapter.  
Thanks guys.  
Enjoy Harry Potter and The Half Blood Prince. Pray for a little Harry/Ginny in it would you? Heh. _

_Ash.

* * *

_

**-ProfesserSpork - **Me and my cousin Tabatha laughed about he whole Dustin and Justin thing for a while. LOL. I didn't realize it would be like that. I told Holly to pick a random boy from Hogwarts. Justin won…er…lost in a way. Thank you for reading.  
**-Pailay - **You make my work of art sound like im making a feast. Heh. JK. Thank you for reading.  
**-Ks-Starshine - **Well, here is the next chapter. And it's over. Only 4 (almost 3) to the book! Yippie! Thanks for reading.  
**-Withered Quill - '**Repeat after me: I fancy you. Can we snog now? Yes? Good: End of script. Yea- probably not.' haha. I cracked up after reading that. Harry absolutely agreed with you in this chapter. Hehe. You've been one of my favorite reviewers from the get-go. (Don't tell all the other reviewers though. Hehe.) Always having something to really say. Thanks for reading! Update SLiH SOON!  
**-Hannah - **I wrote soon…soon enough though? Your say. Thank you for reading.  
**-Mysticofthepen - **I'm here before Thrusday. Three days early in fact. Go me. You're a rocking reviewer. Thanks fro reading.  
**-Chrissy7778889999 - **I love Dustin to. He is my character though…so I'm slightly biased. The Ron/Hermione in the end of the story is dedicated to you. Heh. Thanks for reading.  
**-Xonlyx3xashesx - **You couldn't wait and here it is! (all the reviewers mad because it's over…attack her. Jk.) Thanks for reading.  
**-Wolf's scream - **I'm not sure if you meant that in a bad way.Hope Gin-Gin was a little less preserve. Thanks for reading.  
**-SpellMasters - **Glad you think so. Thanks for reading.  
**-Black is the New Pink - **Oh…the drama. Drama Drama. What is the world without it. Glad you like. Thanks for reading.  
**-Strangly Sirius - **Glad you didn't wake the family…too much trouble. Heh. Yea, Harry was being strangly (excuse the pun) sweet. I love him. Jk. Kind of. Thanks for reading! (I still love your name)  
**-hpever** - Thanks again for the sequel idea. Hope to see you reading if I do make one. Thanks for reading.  
**-IndiaInk - **Their together, I've updated…the end. Thanks for reading.  
**-Jaina Sanri - **They were having a bad time. I clear things up for them. ME and that bloody pig. Thanks for reading.  
**-Charmingly Holly - **You didn't review the last chapter but you get a response anyways. You're the best beta in the world. I love you. Hah. Not like that. Head out of the gay gutter. As a friendly sisterly….beta readerly thing. Thank you A LOT!  
-**GiGiFanFic - **You didn't review last chapter either, I just think you didn't get a chance. You've been a constant reviewer and I think you deserved a response. Thanks for reading!

**_THANKS TO EVERYONE FOR READING!_ **


End file.
